Waterloo road - A wish upon a star
by ForeverYoungNight3
Summary: Scarlet Fitzgerald is the new girl at waterloo road, she joins her brothers Justin and Leo Fitzgerald as they are forced to go to school their will secrets and lies tare u the family?
1. Chapter 1 changing lanes

Chapter one Changing lanes,

It was like an ordinary morning Justin and Leo and their little sister Scarlet Fitzgerald they had just landed down the stairs, when Scarlet stopped confused when she saw bags packed downstairs in the house.

"What's going on?" Scarlet questioned as Justin and Leo followed shortly after, looking confused as well,

"I'm sorry," Olga replied

"What?" Justin said angrily.

"I...have to see your father, you need to, just come with me and trust me okay? Please?" Olga questioned although it was more of an order,

"No!" Justin shouted "He abandoned us"

"That wasn't a request Justin! Now get in the car! Now!" Olga replied "The three of you!" Olga said,

"Come on Justin" Scarlet, muttered "I'm sure we can sort something out"

"Yeah" Leo agreed wanting to speak up. Olga came with a few bags, Scarlet assumed they had clothes in for her, Justin and Leo, the journey was tedious and silent nobody spoke. Scarlet noticed her mothers hands twitching, on the wheal nobody wanted to turn to their father, the least of their worries. She had noticed her mother being stressed, but Scarlet and her brother Leo were mice, they never spoke up not ever. They weren't hustle, it was probably just Justin. The car swerved up and to the school and made a screeching sound as it skidded slightly Scarlet pushed her brown hair off her shoulder, and glanced at the sign WATERLOO ROAD. This better be worth it.

"Please don't do this" Justin begged her

"Justin leave it" Scarlet warned him

"Both of you shut up" Olga snapped at them, she viciously grabbed the younger one by the arm, causing students to look around, a couple of students giggled.

"Wrong school weirdo's" A girl with black hair shouted

"Shut up Shazney" another boy shouted and three of the students walked off,

"Mum get off me" Scarlet hissed and yanked her arm free,

"Before we go in their...your father doesn't know about your condition, I expect you to tell him if you want him to but I guess you can deal with it on your own as long as you do deal with it" Olga said

"Yes" Scarlet replied, they continued down the corridor, and into the reception, Justin, Leo and Scarlet shoved past the women who was at reception and sat in the office not long after that their father arrived. Leo walked up to him giving him a hug where as Scarlet rolled her eyes and sat impatiently.

"Hey, Hey, Hey" Vaughn said soothingly to Leo as he hugged him "What's happened? Why are you here?"

"You didn't tell him we were coming?" Justin questioned

"Oh I'm Soooorry for the inconvenience" Scarlet rolled her eyes

"Scarlet!" Olga scolded her

"Well I'm only saying what we're all thinking" Scarlet muttered, Vaughn looked back at her ignoring her comments.

"I can't do this any more Vaughn" Olga said, Scarlet felt like a knife had plunged through her chest when Olga said that, now both her parents didn't want her - them, this wasn't fair.

"Kids can you give, me and your mum a minute" Vaughn said, turning to his three teenagers, Scarlet rolled her eyes, at him erm No she thought.

"If you've got something to say you owe it to them to let them hear it" Olga snapped

"Olga this is not appropriate" he snapped back

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cramp your style on your big first day I'll be gone soon but they're staying here," Olga finished off

"What?" He sounded annoyed

"Sorry to disappoint you" Scarlet said

"I can't cope anymore I'm at my wits end" Olga said,

"Why can't you come home with us dad? You should be at home with us! Your our dad not theirs!" Justin pleaded

"How can you walk out on your own children to shack up with someone else's?" Olga questioned him

"I have not walked out on them I am here for you whenever you need me" Vaughn explained

"And how exactly, do you expect us to get here? I'm sure your new wife will be pleased about that" Scarlet raised her eyebrows

"Here for you! Your bloody miles away, how does that work? face up to what you've done!"

"Take them home"

"I'm not going home, the doctors put me into a clinic I can't eat I can't sleep I'm having anxiety attacks-I'm on the edge of a complete nervous breakdown are you happy now!" Justin and Leo then went to give Olga a hug, but Scarlet stayed put not moving, unhappy at both of them, Olga then rushed out the room.

"Olga!" Vaughan shouted

"Mum!" Justin said and they both walked out, Scarlet looked at Leo who looked upset,

"Well that's that then!" Scarlet said fantastically, "But never mind I'm sure we can have some fun here, I wonder if Allie teaches here, I wonder if her kids go here?" Scarlet questions looking at the files on her fathers desk, Leo looked at her saying nothing.

"Your not causing trouble!" Leo argued

"Your not the boss of me!" Scarlet said "Dad deserves this,"

Leo looked even more upset and Scarlet hugged him, and the women from reception came in "Are you alright?"

"We're fine" Scarlet snapped, "Looks like Allie teaches art" Scarlet said recognising the surname,

"Are you gonna tell dad? About, what happened last term, with you getting referred to the cancer clinic?" Leo questioned

"I'm all clear Leo" Scarlet gulped "He wouldn't care anyways, he's got a perfect daughter why would he want me?" Scarlet said Leo then hugged her, they both sat down and Justin came in,

"Mum left" Justin informed

"Thought so" Scarlet said they heard Vaughn talk to the woman about getting their timetables sorted out for the day,

"I told you I don't want to go to this school!" Justin shouted as Vaughn came in and shut the door,

"Look I'm sorry for so much hurt that I have caused but mum is going to get the best, help there is and you are going to have to stay here for now" Vaughn explained

"Why because nobody else wants us? You don't even want us here, do you?" Scarlet snapped at him

"That's not true its a shock" Vaughn said, "But I want to start making it up to you I thought you might like to join some classes, to take your mind of things" Vaughn said, Scarlet sighed and looked at Justin he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll go dad" Leo said

"Fine" Scarlet said and walked out,

She spent the time looking around when a teacher approached her, with blonde hair,

"Hello, I'm Mrs Mulgrew"

"Scarlet Fitzgerald" Scarlet informed

"Oh I was just wondering because you were in a different uniform and I was thinking maybe your a bit lost" Mrs Mulgrew joked,

"Yeah well maybe you can keep your nose out of my business" and with that Scarlet walked off, she found her brothers, hanging by the lockers,

"How's it going?" Scarlet questioned

"Pretty shit you?" Justin replied

"Pretty shit" Scarlet nodded

"Come on, we have to make an effort." Leo said

"Um, no we don't" Scarlet replied

"Yeah I'm with her" Justin added "Dad didn't make an effort with us so why should we make an effort with him?"

"Because that makes us just as bad as him" Leo stated

"Leo he's the adult here! We're the children," Scarlet said "We're allowed to behave like this, he isn't"

"That still doesn't make it right" Leo said

"Your defending him after he literally replaced us" Justin shook his head

"I'm not defending him! I'm just justifying our actions and his" Leo responded

"Which is technically a type of defence" Scarlet said, their conversation was interrupted when Floyd and Tiffany walked over to them, despite what they thought.

"Hi, are you Justin, Leo and Scarlet?" Tiffany questioned

"Yeah" Leo said

"We're Allie's children, I'm Tiffany and this is Floyd" Tiffany introduced as Justin began to walk away, Scarlet followed her ignoring the two

"Hi" Leo said

"Alright" Floyd said

"Justin you alright?" Scarlet placed a hand on his shoulder, violently, he shook it away, Leo came over and pulled Scarlet back a little.

"Look, we're both really sorry about your mum" Floyd said

"You no nothing about our mum!" Scarlet snapped at him,

"No...you must be really worried" Tiffany said

"We don't want your pity, just leave us alone, come on lets go" Justin replied Scarlet began following her older brother,

"Leo" Scarlet said, Leo looked over at Tiffany and Floyd before following them.

"Listen, its not our fault she's not well I think the best thing to do in this situation is to try and get on, because we're all gonna be living in the same house its best for all of us-" Floyd didn't get to finish his sentence when Justin started attacking him.

"Justin!" Scarlet shouted and went to go over but Tiffany stopped her, and then money flew everywhere and a teacher came,

"Break it up, break it up" The teacher said, separating the boys

"You should off left us alone" Scarlet replied

"Thank you for your imput" the teacher replied "Right you two with me"

Scarlet followed behind and went to go into the office,

"Your not coming in"

"I'm his sister" Scarlet replied

"Stay out here NOW"

A few hours later Scarlet, Justin and Leo were all called to the pastoral care office,

"Okay everybody we all got off to a bad start this morning" Vaughan started

"Yeah because of him" Floyd muttered

"That's a bit rich, have you been blind for the whole year" Scarlet hissed

"Stop it now, Scarlet" Vaughan added "Anyway we all have to move on now because we're all going to be living under the same roof."

"Unfortunately, you don't even want us here so what the heck is the point of this? We're just in the way to you you'd prefer it if we weren't here" Scarlet replied to him

"That is not true" Vaughan replied

"Yeah of course we all want you here," Allie said, "Its just a shock"

"And stop acting the saint your a bitch with horns and I'll make sure everyone thinks it" Scarlet replied

"Scarlet!" Vaughan said, "Apologise now"

"Why don't you make me" Scarlet said, "I don't want to be here" Scarlet said and began to walk out before Vaughan grabbed her arm,

"Stay here, and sit down now" Vaughan said and sat her down, Scarlet glared at him and decided not to make a scene...agaom

"As I was saying we're all going to live under the same roof," Vaughan added

"Floyd you'll be moving into the box room" Allie said

"Oh great" Floyd added

"Well at least you'll be having be having your own room, Justin and Leo will be sharing so will Tiffany and Scarlet"

"No way" Scarlet said

"We don't have any other option" Allie sighed "Look you'll be home with your mum soon and everything will be back to normal"

"Exactly you don't want us here" Scarlet said

"You don't really want to be here though" Tiffany added

"Wouldn't want to ruin your perfect family would I?" Scarlet said

"I know its been tough but I will make it up to you all of you, there are kids in this school who have it so bad you wouldn't believe" Vaughan interrupted

"There's nothing worse than having your own father walking out on you" Justin replied

"There is, believe me" Vaughan snapped

"Really how would you like to be replaced? What if mum got a new husband and we started calling him daddy?" Scarlet said, Vaughan chose to ignore that

"We are going to try our best to make this work for all of you but you've got to get on board, Justin and Scarlet behaving like this could destroy both families and I don't think that what you two want" Allie said, Scarlet couldn't see Justin but she rolled her eyes,

"You don't know me" Scarlet said

"I'm sorry okay You're right I don't everyone want to feel bad" Justin said falsely Scarlet smirked at him

"If its bunks I bagsie the tops bunk" Leo joked

"Right why don't you lot go and grab some lunch whilst its still there" Vaughan said, Scarlet was straight out of the door.

Scarlet sighed and slummed against the wall, she got up and headed down the corridor, and seeing Allie's art room.

Nobody was in there and all the hurt she had experienced over the past year she walked in and grabbed some paint writing, 'whore' on the classroom window very big and then completely destroying the place before exiting like nothing had ever happened.

"Where have you been?" Justin asked Scarlet when she came and sat in the canteen,

"Around" Scarlet shrugged

"Are you going to your appointment tonight?" Leo questioned

"I don't want to talk about it" Scarlet said, "I don't want to know if that tumour has come back or not"

"We'll come" Leo said quickly "Won't we Justin"

"Of course" Justin added

"I like Tiffany she's pretty don't you think?" Leo questioned

"It's called sucking up Leo she's just like the rest of them" Justin replied

"I thought you said you were sorry for making everyone feel bad" Leo asked

"He was joking" Scarlet said

"Yeah that's exactly how I wanted them to feel" Justin said

"Dad doesn't deserve our loyalty Leo, when will you stop being his lap dog and realise that?" Scarlet said as Floyd came over,

"Hi I was wondering if I could join you" Floyd said,

"Sure" Justin said

"And I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the fight too" Floyd said, Justin and Floyd shook hands

"So where's Tiffany?" Scarlet questioned

"Um... not sure" Floyd said, the four of them were interrupted when Vaughan interrupted them

"Scarlet, Justin and Leo I want all three of you in my office right now" Vaughan said "Move it!"

The four them arrived at Vaughan's office and he looked angry at the three of his kids.

"Which one of you trashed, Allie's classroom or was it a job which all three of you took pleasure of doing it"

"I didn't do it" Leo put his hands up

"Me either" Justin said

"Thanks guys thanks for your loyalty" Scarlet sighed

"What?" Justin argued

"That is enough!" Vaughan shouted at them "Justin and Leo you can both go" Vaughan ordered them, "Now go"

"I'll wait outside" Justin said, Scarlet sighed as her brothers existed the room, Vaughan looked at her and sat down, next to his daughter.

"How could you do this? This isn't Allie's fault it's my fault, you can't take the blame on her" Vaughan said

"I wasn't blaming her I was upset and I was bored" Scarlet replied "I didn't even want to come here"

"I know you don't but you can't blame Allie for this" Vaughan sighed, "I know about...your brain tumour

"Its not a brain tumour...it was stomach cancer, and I'm fine now" Scarlet said, "Why would that have changed anything?"

"I would have been there for you all of you more" Vaughan said

"What just because I had cancer?" Scarlet questioned "That's not good enough dad"

"I know that and I'm sorry, what's done is done" Vaughan replied

"It sucked dad, one minute everything was perfect we were all happy and the next you left and mum was depressed and then that happened and we found out about you and you replaced us with new children perfect children one boy and one girl and we were history." Scarlet explained

"Look I just lost touch with you and the boys that's all its not because of that but I'm here now, and I can be here for you" Vaughan placed a hand on her back and Scarlet flinched away, "Scarlet..."

"Why can't things be the way they used to be?" Scarlet questioned "You and mum can still work things out"

"No we can't we've gone past that bridge" Vaughan said, "I think you should go to Allie and apologise and help her clean up and I'll go with you okay?" Vaughan questioned

"Fine" Scarlet said,

Scarlet and Vaughan walked down, to Allie's classroom and Allie and Tiffany were cleaning up in there.

"I'm sorry I wrecked your classroom" Scarlet said "And what I wrote on the windows"

"Thankyou for the apology" Allie responded

"I'll help you clean up" Scarlet said

"Actually we're doing it" Tiffany replied

"Suits me" Scarlet shrugged, and began to walk out, but Vaughan stopped her,

"I'm sure you can help Scarlet," Vaughan persuaded

"No, I don't want too" Scarlet shoved past him,

It was the end of a dramatic day, Leo, Scarlet and Justin were at home.

"Please don't do anything stupid like that again" Leo said to Scarlet, Scarlet shrugged as they were all in Justin's room,

"Whatever she deserved it" Scarlet shrugged

"Agreed, they both deserve it" Justin said

"You're going to make everyone unhappy," Leo said, "Both of you"

"Well he made us unhappy Leo, stop being such a good boy" Scarlet rolled her eyes, there was a knock on the doors and Vaughan came wondering in,

"Um, we have pizza if anyone wants any" Vaughan said

"I'll come" Leo said, going out the room

"What about you two?" Vaughan questioned

"No thanks I'm going to bed" Scarlet, said shoving past him unhappy.


	2. Chapter 2 secrets begin

Chapter two secrets begin

It was the start of a brand new day Scarlet was getting ready for school she was in the bathroom being sick, since she had cancer, the treatment had made her be sick but it was all over but she was still being sick,

"Are you alright?" Tiffany knocked on the door

"I'm fine!" Scarlet said rudely getting out of the bathroom and shoving past her before grabbing her converse and bag making her way downstairs and out of the door but Vaughan stopped her

"Where are you going?"

"To school" Scarlet answered putting her converse on

"Oh not you two Justin, is already being awkward," Vaughan said

"He's not being awkward he's being practical how are we all going to fit in the car?" Scarlet questioned, Vaughan stared at her "Exactly, I'll save you the bother just like real life"

"Scarlet!" Vaughan said calling after her but she ignored him, Justin chased after her,

"Your going to the cancer clinic aren't you?" He said, glancing behind his shoulder

"Yeah, they want a check up, I don't really want dad temporally involved" Scarlet said watching them all get in the car,

"I'll come" Justin said

"Really?"

"Of course" Justin nodded "I'm your big brother,"

"You two I really think you should just get in the car, I thought you said you were sorry" Allie said walking up to them, "There's extra seats in the back its a seven setter"

"Your obviously not very good at reading people are you, just leave us alone we don't want anything to do with you" Scarlet said and stormed off, Justin followed her they were waiting outside the clinic when a doctor called them in.

"You don't have your parents with you?" he asked

"Um there a bit pre occupied, this is my older brother Justin" Scarlet said

"Nice to meat you my name is Doctor Kingston, as you know Scarlet...but your scans have been positive, just come back in a months time for another check up, as the tumour hasn't progressed" Dr Kingston smiled

"Thanks" Scarlet smiled grabbing her black and white bag from the floor, Justin smiled briefly, as they walked out,

"Come on lets go and celebrate" Justin said, digging in his pocket he found a credit card,

"Is that dads?" Scarlet questioned

"Yeah I believe he should pay up" Justin grinned, Scarlet giggled as they walked out of the doctor's surgery.

Meanwhile...

"Vaughan" Allie said walking along the corridor at school,

"What's wrong,?" He replied scurrying down the corridor,

"Justin hasn't turned up yet" Allie replied

"What it's nearly half ten?" Vaughan questioned

"Well I have Scarlet next so I'll inform you if she's turned up-" Allie said

"She hasn't" Tiffany interrupted, "She was meant to be in my Maths class, she didn't turn up,"

"Great, two of my kids, can't even be bothered to turn up to school" Vaughan replied

"I can call her" Tiffany shrugged, with a worried face,

"Tiffany...what is it?" Allie questioned however, Tiffany looked at Vaughan with a worried face,

"I didn't want to worry you...but I heard her being sick, Scarlet this morning" Tiffany said,

"What?!" Vaughan shouted angrily, and Tiffany jumped,

"Vaughan!" Allie said

"She said it was nothing!" Tiffany said alarmed,

"Right, I'll deal with that later," Vaughan said

"Oh and Vaughan you know, you said you wanted me to order that, laptop online earlier I went to order it only your credit card wasn't in your wallet so I had to use mine" Allie added

"That's got to be Justin...right when they both get back to school I want them in my office,"

"But they could be out getting drunk" Tiffany hurried after him,

"At half ten in the morning?" Vaughan questioned

"Well if they have your credit card? Do you want me to go down?" Allie questioned

"No, that's probably not a good idea," Vaughan said

"You can't leave them out, getting drunk" Allie replied

"I can't go now!" Vaughan said

"Vaughan go and get them, and I'll explain to Simon" Allie added

Meanwhile

"This...is the best idea" Scarlet said not finishing her sentence before she staggered of the chair half drunk already Justin was sat there watching he had drunk but as much .

"Easy" Justin said helping her up,

"What?" Scarlet said getting up, and Justin "Its Fuuuuun Juuuustineaaa"

"Okay don't call me 'Justinea'" Justin laughed as they were interrupted as Vaughan arrived looking angry

"Okay...how about golden, boy?" Scarlet giggled back,

"What the hell are you two doing here? Getting drunk at ten in the morning on my credit card!" Vaughan shouted,

"Sorry we decided to give school a miss" Justin replied, Scarlet laughed before falling over again,

"For gods sake" Vaughan rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, "I really don't have time for this"

"Hey...don't touch, me!" Scarlet yanked her arm free "And sorry if we don't fit in your busy schedule" Scarlet slurred

"STOP THIS NOW" Vaughan shouted "What has gotten into you?"

"Well how about you,!" Scarlet screamed back, "I'm sorry but I don't like being the alternative, or being the family's ping pong ball leave me alone leave us alone!"

"Get back to school right now!" Vaughan said

"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU DECIDED TO REPLACE, ME, JUSTIN AND LEO!" Scarlet shouted and began to walk off Justin stood there and looked at his dad,

"Come on Scarlet, lets just go" Justin chased after her, Scarlet sighed and nodded as they walked to Vaughan's car,

"Why don't I drop you two off at home for the rest of the day, I'll stay for a while and go back to school" Vaughan said

"We're not babies" Justin rolled his eyes

"What so we don't show you up" Scarlet rolled her eyes

"Scarlet, you and Justin should be in serious trouble right now!" Vaughan shouted "But since I've been in the wrong too, then I guess we can just go to school and forget it your a little sober just go and get something to eat will you"

"I don't like eating," Scarlet frowned

"Just do it" Vaughan said pulling up to the school, "And to make sure you do you can sit in my office, with Justin" Vaughan said looking at Justin,

"We were only celebrating anyways," Scarlet said and walked away, Vaughan frowned,

"The doctor said that the cancer had cleared, so I suggested that we went and celebrated" Justin shrugged

"This was your idea!" Vaughan said, but after three entered, the school, Vaughan was called off

"Sorry" Sonya said,

"Its alright, you two go back to class, oh Mr Lowsley make sure they get back to class please" Vaughan said

"Of course" Mr Lowsley said, Scarlet rolled her eyes, as her dad wondered off down the corridor with Sonya,

"see ya" Scarlet said, waving as her brother went into Mr Windsor's class

It was now the end of the day Scarlet was slummed on the corridor floor when Vaughan was finished she saw Darren in the corridor, and ran up to him.

"Darren" Scarlet said

"Fine, I'll give it ya tomorrow but if you grass I swear down" Darren threatened and walked off, as Vaughan walked down the corridor with Allie and Justin. Leo, Floyd and Tiffany had gone home but Vaughan insisted on Justin and Scarlet staying.

"What?" Daren questioned

"So rumour has it that you used to do weed and stuff" Scarlet shrugged

"I might have" Darren replied "As if I would give some to you anyways, your the headteachers daughter"

Scarlet rolled her eyes at the consistent stereotype

"I'm not gonna talk to him, as if" Scarlet said "He doesn't deserve my loyalty I can pay you"

"How much?" Darren questioned

"50?" Scarlet said "For a whole 2bags"

"Can we go now?" Scarlet questioned

"Yes we are now going home, but I am going to make sure that your mother knows what's been happening and your going to pay back every penny" Vaughan replied

"And how are we gonna do that?" Justin questioned

"I suggest you start thinking of ways to do it" Vaughan replied

"Yeah right" Scarlet rolled her eyes before walking away dreading the days to come at this school...


	3. Chapter 3 A lonely place

Chapter three

"Thanks Darren" Scarlet said, and began to walk away when Darren grabbed her arm

"Like I said, if Fitzgerald find out I know who to come to" Darren said and started walking to the school, Scarlet sighed as her phone started to vibrate it was Justin. Scarlet wondered to school when she saw everyone with babies, Justin was outside the school gate.

"Where were you this morning?" Justin questioned

"I had to sort something" Scarlet shrugged "This is a joke...its like she's rubbing it in our faces"

"Exactly what she's doing three weeks and its getting worse and worse" Justin said

"Yeah" Scarlet said "I better go, I'll see you at lunch" Scarlet said walking of - Justin was right it was getting worse and worse, she had none of her old friends, she had made no new friends and she felt invisible. Scarlet sat in the toilet and started crying and took out one of her joints.

After that Scarlet walked into class, and it was cooking with Maggie,

"I'm not making baby food" Scarlet refused,

"Yes you are come on get your apron on" Maggie said, Scarlet rolled her eyes and sat down watching everyone get their aprons on as Shazney walked in.

"You'll never guess what Justin Fitzgerald just did" she said

"What did he do?" Scarlet interrupted,

"This is a private conversation" Shazney said

"not when its concerning my brother its not" Scarlet replied "Well go on then!"

"Oi Fitzgerald pipe down" Lisa said

"Justin threw a doll at Allie" Shazney said

"Good I bet she deserved it" Scarlet said "I have to go now, I'm not doing anything for that wicked witch of the west" Scarlet grabbed her bag and walked off,

Scarlet was walking down the corridor and she saw Justin and her dad looking very intense

"Justin!" Scarlet ran up to them

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in class" Vaughan hissed at her

"Well were doing that crap baby thing and I'd rather not thanks" Scarlet said

"Scarlet get to class this is between me and Justin" Vaughan replied

"Well where are you taking him?" Scarlet questioned

"Cooler" Justin rolled his eyes

"Scarlet go to class now," Vaughan told her "I'm taking him to the cooler you two are keeping separated he's a bad influence on you"

"No he's not!" Scarlet argued

"Why do you always argue on everything I say?"

"Because your to blame, always sticking up for your precious Allie" Scarlet hissed at him

"Stop it" Vaughan said sternly "GO TO CLASS NOW!"

Scarlet groaned and decided not to fight this one and shoved pass Vaughan and then the bell rang thank god for that, she went into the toliet to get out the second back she had brought from Darren but was interrupted and caught red handed by Shazney and Lisa.

"Are you gonna grass on me?" Scarlet questioned them

"Didn't think you of all people would be doing this" Lisa replied

"I don't like my dad" Scarlet shrugged

"For being head teacher?" Shazney questioned

"No...you don't know what he's like trust me all this is just a bloody front he's a horrible man, I hate him" Scarlet shook her head

"Well we're gonna be telling," Lisa said Scarlet's eyes widened "What we don't wanna be getting in trouble,"

"NO! You won't I promise!" Scarlet said abruptidly, just then as if things couldn't get any worse Tiffany walked in Scarlet placed the weed in her pocket.

"Everything alright?" Tiffany wondered

"What's it to you?" Scarlet snapped at her "Thanks to your stupid mum Justin's in the cooler all day and now I'm billy no mates" Scarlet said "Not to mention the past year"

"That's not my mum's fault maybe you should start looking at yourself for a change" Tiffany came out with and walked out, Lisa and Shazney started laughing Scarlet was left in the toilet for a minute this wasn't her fault! She scurried after her,

"HEY!" Scarlet roughly turned Tiffany around "THIS ISN'T MY FAULT, THIS IS ALL YOUR STUPID FAMILIES FAULT IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM I WOULDN'T BE STUCK HERE!" Scarlet screamed at her and pushed her Tiffany pushed her back

"Maybe you should ask your mother oh wait you can't she's in a mental hospital" Tiffany replied, Scarlet grabbed Tiffany by her hair and slammed her into the wall before throwing her onto the floor and throwing slaps at her trying to strangle the girl, eventually Vaughan came and grabbed Scarlet by the arm, whilst the other students gathered.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you stupid girl?" Vaughan Shouted at Scarlet as Allie came along, Scarlet moved her blonde hair out of her face

"She started it" Scarlet came out with "She was saying stuff about mum"

"Tiffany wouldn't do that" Allie argued

"She did!" Scarlet glared at her "I would lash out like some crazy person your making me out to be!" Scarlet argued

"Right go to the cooler and sit wfor the rest of the day, away from Justin...NOW!" Vaughan said, Scarlet grinned and began to walk away

"Vaughan...that's exactly what she wants!" Allie fought

"I've got know where else to send her" Vaughan shrugged

"Make her sit in my art room" Allie said Vaughan hurried after Scarlet and grabbed her arm,

"Your going to sit with Allie for the rest of the day" Vaughan said

"NO!" Scarlet resisted, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Yes I can, your being very immature Scarlet, stop this now, or I will send you somewhere away from your brothers you will be completely alone and I mean it" Vaughan threatened "I said the same to Justin this morning you are going to apologise to Allie and Tiffany, and the rest of us..."

"But I haven't done anything she was the one that started it!"

"You, Will, Do, It, otherwise, I've had it with you, and Justin, is that clear?" Vaughan questioned

"Get off me" Scarlet replied shuffling away

"SCARLET!"

"Yes!" Scarlet shouted

"Good now get in there!" Vaughan said and pushed her in, where Allie was with the rest of her class, which wasn't even Scarlet's year this was Floyd's class she side and sat down on a desk on her own. Thinking about her own mother, how lonely she must be if only she was here now. What would she say to all of this? Her dad didn't even give her a chance to defend herself that shows how bias he is about his new family, new job, new life, they are just a burden. She wanted to go home desperately. She wanted to cry so much. Allie was making her life miserable, she was going out of her way to do so.

The bell rang, Allie approached Scarlet cautiously but she grew more confidently, but first she shut the door.

"What?" Scarlet said without warning, Allie slapped Scarlet across the face hard, hard that she cut her lip. Scarlet went to bring her finger to her mouth but Allie grabbed her wrist. Then Allie reached into her pocked and grabbed her weed which was in there.

"I've had enough, three weeks now since you and your brother have started trouble" Allie started, Scarlet was still eyeing the weed catiously, she tried to reach out but Allie snatched it

"Yeah well I had a whole year" Scarlet said "Without my dad, thanks to you" Scarlet added

"You are making everybody's live here difficult, and you are not being physically violent towards Tiffany or Floyd, otherwise, I will not be held responsible for my actions" Allie stated

"Are you threatening me?" Scarlet questioned

"No that's a promise" Allie said and roughly let go off her wrist so she fell backwards onto the floor, she got up just as Vaughan came, back as it was now the end of a long day,

"Whatever drugs, you are doing by all means do them, if your out of the way...then that's one less problem isn't it?" Allie questioned sarcastically "Just keep them away from my daughter and I'm sure Vaughan will be glad for you to do this to yourself" Allie said giving her the drugs back, Scarlet put them back in her pocket as Vaughan walked in.

"Everything alright?" Vaughan looked at the two of them

"Everything's fine" Allie lied as if she hadn't just intimidated Scarlet and slapped her then pushed her.

"What happened to your lip?" Vaughan questioned

"I..." Scarlet thought for a moment, "I just. walked into the door"

"Okay then," Vaughan said "Let's get out of here," Vaughan smiled at Allie practically ignoring his daughter

"Where's Justin?" Scarlet interrupted

"He's with Tiffany" Vaughan said and walked out with Allie, Scarlet's heart sank. Why was Justin with Tiffany? What was his game? She really needed to find Darren and get some more weed before she tomorrow night bag so she got out her IPhone and started texting him

'meet me the place before and get me two more bags tomorrow' Scarlet said, and walked out the classroom

She didn't go home it was clear nobody wanted her there, instead she carried on walking to a club she knows, taking of her tie and blazer dumping them and letting her blonde hair fall...


	4. Chapter 4 reunion

Chapter four Reunion

**Hello thankyou for the reviews, please review more I love feedback and Allie turns more nasty in this chapter.! Here are two 'Music videos' I made the songs are Secrets by one republic and hands of time by Rachel Diggs about the fanfiction**

** watch?v=P-0Saltfyqs**

watch?v=cnZEosiIWWk

Scarlet woke to her phone ringing the next day and it was Justin after walking out of school yesterday she had slept round a guys house who she didn't even know, he had been in his early 20s not to old she guessed. Scarlet looked older for her age.

"Thanks for everything" Scarlet said as she was getting dressed

"Anytime" Andrew the guy - she was with said "Here's my number"

"Thanks" Scarlet said getting the piece of paper from him before walking out of his room, he had given her a few bags of weed and now she was okay, since Scarlet heard about Justin hanging out with Tiffany she had felt lonely. Not to mention her Dad not sticking up for her and Allie practically saying to go and top herself. Scarlet went home and had a quick shower before heading off to another dreaded day of school. But before this she took another bag of weed and smoked it.

"Morning" Justin approached her in the corridor with Leo "Dad is gonna go mental at you for your disappearing act"

"Since when do you care what he says" Scarlet shrugged

"I don't" Justin replied

"Really?" Scarlet said "Whatever," Scarlet added

"We're going to see mum, you, me, Justin and Dad after school" Leo stated

"Why is he going?" Scarlet wondered

"Well we can't go on our own" Justin said "I'm not 18, Leo's 15 and your 14"

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Scarlet said

"Scarlet, my office now" Vaughan called down the corridor, Scarlet rolled her eyes

"See yous later" Scarlet said and tripped over slightly Justin caught her one arm and Leo the other

"How could you be so stupid?" Vaughan questioned her as they walked in the office

"I wasn't?" Scarlet asked

"You went out?" Vaughan wondered

"To a mates house" Scarlet argued

"You really think I believe that" Vaughan questioned her

"I dunno" Scarlet shrugged "I was!" Scarlet lied

"Well me, you, Justin and Leo are going to see your mum tonight, make sure your there and your grounded" Vaughan announced

"What?" Scarlet said

"For doing the disappearing act" Vaughan replied "Your only fourteen anything could had happened!" Vaughan said, and sat next to her "I really do care about you"

"Well it don't feel like it" Scarlet rolled her eyes, and got up "I'll be there, I have class now, so I'll see you after school dad"

"Bye" Vaughan replied dismissively,

Scarlet sighed and she hated this place, she couldn't wait to see her mum this afternoon. Suddenly, she froze when she saw that she had Allie next, was she scared of Allie? No! Scarlet entered the art room and avoided eye contact wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"What are you up to?" Scarlet questioned, looking at Leo's phone,

"Oh I'm going to frame this photo of us for mum later" Leo said, showing Scarlet the photo of the five of them on holiday, the last holiday.

"Don't you think that'll be a bit awkward?" Scarlet questioned

"Um...no we had a great time" Leo shrugged "What did dad say?"

"Nothing much just grounded me," Scarlet replied "Who cares I really don't" Scarlet said she looked over at Allie who was staring at her, the two of them had confrontation she could tell. Scarlet wanted things back to the way they were a couple of years ago.

"Where did you even go?" Leo questioned her , he pondered around all off the art supplies, as usual Scarlet sat their doing nothing.

"I went to some club, and got laid" Scarlet informed

"Scarlet!" Leo scolded her

"What!" Scarlet replied

"You didn't even know who this, person was! He could of been a killer" Leo replied

"It's much more safer than here Believe me, Leo, Allie as good as told me to go and top myself yesterday" Scarlet whispered and realised what she said

"Why would she say that?" Leo questioned

"Never mind she didn't" Scarlet shrugged, the bell rang, Scarlet was soon out of there she did not want to face the wicked witch of the west anytime soon. Lunchime sucked, Justin was with Tiffany in the canteen.

"Are you going to this party tonight?" Justin asked Tiffany

"Aren't you?" Tiffany replied

"No not if your moron brother is going" Justin said

"I thought it was a chance for all of us to get on you know somewhere different, invite, Scarlet and Leo" Tiffany encouraged

"Different house same agro" Justin shrugged

"Gabriella's house is massive, you wouldn't even see Floyd I heard its like a mansion" Tiffany informed him

"Then I'll defiantly be there but I might be quite late I have to visit my mum," Justin informed her,

"I hope it goes okay" Tiffany said, Scarlet wondered over,

"Do you actually care?" Scarlet wondered

"Scarlet leave it out" Justin said

"Tiff what are you doing taking to him?" Floyd questioned

"I can talk to whoever I want to Floyd, so don't be a moron" Tiffany said

"Fuck off Floyd" Scarlet said,

"Get lost" Floyd argued "Go and get high" Floyd said and walked off, Justin and Tiffany frowned

"What's he on about?" Justin questioned her, Scarlet gulped

"Nothing, I'll see you later" Scarlet said it was soon the end of the day and Scarlet was looking forward to seeing her mum.

A while later Scarlet was standing in the hallway when Allie came along she went to turn away, when Allie grabbed her wrist.

"Get away from me" Scarlet said sternly

"I thought..." Allie urged her into her nearby classroom and slammed the door "I thought I was clear that you and your brother need to stop stirring trouble or things will get nasty" Allie finished

"I have," Scarlet said

"Why were you having a go at Tiffany and Floyd in the canteen earlier?" Allie questioned

"I wasn't it was only...just-"

"But nothing leave them alone" Allie said "Or I'll come after you, and make you wish you hadn't even been born,"

"Sorry" Scarlet said, she frowned when Allie reached for her purse and gave Scarlet £20

"If you want to do me any favours of getting out of my way then you can" Allie said and put the money in her hand, Scarlet's eyes widened but she didn't refuse the money and she felt week.

"What's your problem with me?" Scarlet blurted out

"You get in the way of everything" Allie replied and pushed her so hard she banged her eye on the corner of the table she let out a swallowed cry. She flinched when Allie came near her and pulled her up by her hair.

"Let me go!" Scarlet whimpered Allie, dragged her over to a bowl of water in the sink, and threw her head first in. She couldn't breathe and she thought she was going to die, right there and then until Allie pulled her backward and she fell on the floor.

"THAT'S A WARNING! I CAN DO SO MUCH WORSE" Allie shouted at her and just then the bell had ran and Tiffany and Floyd came wondering in and looked at the mess of the staffroom and then Scarlet who's face was blooded and the front of her hair was wet. Her uniform was a mess, and her breathing was fast and laboured and her phone was vibrating on the floor it was Justin.

"Everything alright?" Floyd asked

"Yeah...she tripped didn't you and fell in the water?" Allie encouraged her,

"Um yea-H I have to go" Scarlet said and scurried out of their and answered her phone "Justin, wait! Don't go I'm Just coming now,!" Scarlet said and hung up she saw her dad's car outside the front just under her eye was still bleeding and she looked a mess.

"Scarlet you can't go and see your mum looking in that state, why are you like that?" Vaughan questioned

"I got in a fight" Scarlet shrugged

"Who with?" Vaughan replied

"It doesn't matter!" Scarlet said "Just give me some tissues or something..." Scarlet said Justin passed back some tissues that were at the front.

"Why did you get in a fight when you knew we were going to see mum?" Leo asked annoyed

"Well it couldn't be helped" Scarlet shrugged

"Clearly" Leo scoffed

"It couldn't whatever, Leo just because you've been sucking up to Allie all day doesn't mean I have to" Scarlet said

"What?" Justin asked

"Right stop this now all of you" Vaughan stopped them "That's enough Scarlet your behaviour is getting unacceptable,"

"Leave me alone" Scarlet hissed at him,

"I mean it, now on top of me grounding you I'm going to have to give you detention for whatever it is or whoever it is you fought with" Vaughan sighed

"But the teacher dealt with it" Scarlet lied

"What teacher?" Vaughan questioned, Scarlet cringed when he said that and Justin noticed and frowned why was she acting like this?

"Mrs Mulgrew" Scarlet lied Vaughan eyed her for a second in his mirror and her breath quickened, nervously and she twiddled her thumbs.

"I will be checking!" Vaughan said as they arrived

"Yes dad!" Scarlet rolled her eyes as they got out the car, Justin and Leo got the presents and flowers and gave Scarlet a present and a card to give to Olga

"Thanks" Scarlet said

"Didn't think I'd forget you?" Leo questioned her, Scarlet shook her head

They went up the stairs, Vaughan deridingly carrying his feat like a miserable teenager, Olga was stood in the room in a dress and she looked happy and happy to see them.

"Mum!" Justin said excitedly both Justin and Leo went to hug her, Scarlet hesitated for a second she felt shock as she heard the three of them talking she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder it was her father she couldn't help but flinch after the harsh treatment Allie had given her over the past week or so.

"My goodness,! Scarlet, what's happened!" Olga said and hugged her although she didn't hug back,

"She got into a fight" Leo interrupted

"Shut up Leo!" Scarlet said to him,

"Stop it both of you, Leo let her speak, go on Scarlet," Vaughan sighed

"It was only a little fight, Justin's been in fights" Scarlet said

"Oh thanks" Justin growled "And it was one actually"

"Yeah right" Scarlet glared at him

"As long as your okay" Olga smiled "Although I'm not sure about what school they're going to"

Vaughan rolled his eyes, at that "They're going to the one I teach at and all the fights they've been in have been their fault, the only one that hasn't been in a fight yet is Leo"

"That fight with Tiffany wasn't my fault" Scarlet interrupted

"We're not going through that again" Justin rolled his eyes,

"Why don't we all just sit down" Olga said, ushering Scarlet over to the sofa where she sat by Justin, she would probably kill Leo if she sat by him now.

Scarlet couldn't help feel a bit on edge maybe Allie really was getting to her, she didn't hate her not really. She was just upset about everything her farther had done and that was his fault not Allie's. Maybe she should tell Allie that would she stop?

Justin and Leo had given Olga there cards and presents, and Scarlet still had hers.

"Scarlet?" Justin questioned her "The present" he encouraged

"Oh yeah...sorry, happy birthday mum" Scarlet smiled and hugged her

"Are you alright Scarlet? Maybe you should take her to the doctor Vaughan" Olga touched her forehead lightly.

"It's only a cut, I'm sure she'll be alright" Vaughan interrupted

"I'm fine mum!" Scarlet insisted moving her head away, she moved her cake onto the table although she didn't know how it managed to get onto her lap.

"Chocolate, I'm going to need to cut down after this" Olga said Justin and Leo laughed, Scarlet smiled.

"Happy birthday" Vaughan said to Olga and gave her a birthday card which Olga reacted strange to and Scarlet noticed. They were all laughing well all of them except Vaughan when Vaughan suddenly got up.

"We should be making tracks" Vaughan said, Scarlet jumped slightly,

"Don't go yet" Olga asked or pleaded with him.

"School tomorrow" Vaughan said, Scarlet looked at him in disbelief, and shook her head "What?" Vaughan questioned her.

"You are unbelievable only because you want to get back and shag her" Scarlet hissed at him

"Scarlet!" Vaughan said

"Leave it, Scarlet come on" Justin sighed Scarlet looked at her mum,

"Sorry" Scarlet said

"don't worry" Olga tried to suppress her response

"We'll come again next week, It's been great" Leo said and hugged Olga

"You'll be home soon mum, and we'll soon go back to normal" Justin said, and they hugged

"Your dad's with Allie now Justin things aren't going to be the way they were," Olga said

"Would you three wait for me in the car I have to talk to your mum" Vaughan said

"See you later" Olga said to Scarlet and hugged her "Stop getting into trouble,!"

"I'll try not too" Scarlet said and hugged her she looked at Vaughan before walking out with Justin and Leo.

"I love you mum," Scarlet watched Leo and Olga from the doorway of the room a tear dripped down her face.

"I wish I never came" Scarlet said to Justin

"What? Why?" Justin asked

"Because now that's going to be taken away just like that" Scarlet sighed, and looked as Leo came in she hugged him tightly.

Justin lingered at the doorway watching Olga and Vaughan

"What are you doing?" Scarlet questioned "Don't go stirring trouble I'm past that." Scarlet said, going to join Leo in the car.

"You alright Leo?" Scarlet questioned

"Yeah I'm good just...upset we have to leave" Leo replied

"Me too." Scarlet said and smiled at him

"Where's Justin?" Leo questioned

"Stirring trouble" Scarlet sighed

An few hours later Scarlet was getting ready to go out (since she had got her own room) Leo knocked on the door. "You alright?" Scarlet questioned

"I'm good," Leo shrugged he frowned when she took off her dressing gown and underneath was a blue and white stripy dress and she grabbed a strap handled bag.

"That party ended ages ago" Leo said

"As If I would go to a lame stupid party like that" Scarlet rolled her eyes, "I'm going out" Scarlet said and pulled open the window so she could jump

"Scarlet!"

"Come on Leo everyone's asleep and I'll be back by morning I promise please?" Scarlet questioned

"Fine" Leo said and hugged her Scarlet kissed him on the cheek before heading out into the night...


	5. Chapter 5 things just got worse again

Chapter five - Things just got worse.

Over the past few weeks Scarlet's life seamed to deteraite further, down the drain what she thought she had been sneaking out and steeling for her drug habit. She found a more sufficient way of injecting the drugs into her it made it last longer. Leo hadn't said a word about Scarlet sneaking out, Allie knew but she couldn't care every time she was in the house Allie would always come into her room at night and burn her with a spoon. As a 'warning' Scarlet thought this was very random.

It was 9:00am and Scarlet was at a friends house Gabriella's house since she didn't feel like being at home.

"We're running late Scarlet" Gabriella said

"Relax my dad is the head" Scarlet replied as if on queue Scarlet's mobile started to ring and it was her dad.

"You not gonna get that?" Gabriella questioned

"No" Scarlet shrugged "He can worry a little longer, I'm sure it won't hurt him to spare a little minute of his life" Scarlet said putting on some black jeans, then she got a text through.

"You don't get on with your dad then?" Gabriella asked again,

"Not really" Scarlet said "Believe me that head teacher stuff is just a front. He's not a nice person and neither is Allie."

"Floyd seams okay"

"Floyd? Only because he wants to get into your bed, don't let that fool you" Scarlet realised what she said. She'll have to pay for that later. Allie would come up with some kind of abuse. Why was Allie always picking on her? Was she an easy target? Did she feel threatened by her?

"What?" Gabriella said

"Nothing" Scarlet replied "Floyds okay...he's just...its just probably the way we've met and all"

"Yeah I guess" Gabriella smiled as they finished getting ready "Do you not like Allie then?"

Scarlet flinched when she said that, how could she answer this? "That's another story"

"Come on" Gabriella said and they both left the house and walked up to the school. Scarlet read the text

_Come to my office your in big trouble _it read from her dad

Scarlet began walking into her class when Vaughan saw her in the corridor, whilst he was with Justin, who made himself vacant.

"Scarlet!" Vaughan marched up to her, Scarlet cringed there was no place to run she went to run further but Vaughan grabbed her arm. "We need to have a chat,"

"Get off me!" Scarlet sighed pulling away but he did not realise his grip strong like a vice.

"Your not getting away with this that easily!" Vaughan said

"Dad!" Scarlet replied "You're hurting me!" Scarlet said, Vaughan let go as they reached the office she still had wounds from her encounters with Allie the previous nights.

"Why have you been taking money out off my bank account!"

"I...I'm sorry" Scarlet admitted

"I know why because you've been doing drugs!" Vaughan shouted again

"No I haven't!" Scarlet lied, scared of what Allie would do

"Yes you have, Justin found them in your room and it doesn't take a genius to work that out" Vaughan said "My credit spending has gone increasingly high this month because of you"

"I...didn't.."

"Scarlet stop lying!" Vaughan shouted "Why did you do it?"

"I'm not telling you" Scarlet hissed back and sat down

"And you've been sneaking out, Leo isn't a very good liar and I've looked at your grades from since you've started you've been getting E's! You were straight A's last year how can you go down to an Es like that?" Vaughan questioned her

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Scarlet screamed at him "You're blaming this on me like its my fault its not my fault its yours! You led me to this, you betrayed me, and then when I came here you ignored me and Leo and Justin. The only time you ever speak to us is when one of us is in trouble." Scarlet glared at him

"That is not true, you are responsible for your own actions!" Vaughan argued

"Oh why don't you go and try tell mum that when you kicked her out the other day because of Allie!" Scarlet shouted and slammed the door shut as she walked out Sonya looked at her as she walked out and Rhiannon looked at her as she walked past in the foyer.

Then she saw Leo in the library with a boy called Kevin.

"Thanks a lot Leo" Scarlet started

"What?" Leo said startled, "Sorry" he muttered to Kevin

"Yeah were trying to have a private conversation" Kevin said,

"Oh shut up" Scarlet said, "Dad, just had a massive go at me and found out... about me sneaking out because you told him! Both you and Justin so thanks both of you for dumping me in it"

"What was I supposed to do he asked about you, Scarlet? and he had a pretty good idea anyway" Leo shrugged

"Whatever, just remind me never to trust neither you nor Justin again" Scarlet said

"Scarlet," Leo called after but she walked off, she saw Allie coming across the corridor, and quickly made herself vacant bumping into Justin

"You spoken to dad yet?" Justin asked

"Go away" Scarlet said and beginning to walk off, but Justin followed her

"Look I'm only concerned about you" Justin sighed "Come on please"

"Why is everyone having a go at me all the time?" Scarlet questioned him, "Leave me alone Justin, just don't bother asking me to cover for you, I'm clearly nothing to you like I am to everybody!" Scarlet said and stormed off,

Kacey looked at Scarlet across the corridor,

"You alright?" Kacey questioned

"I'm fine just my brothers thats all" Scarlet smiled

"I know what you mean, I have a brother, he's in prison though but I just wanna say I know you were with Gabriella I just wanna say be careful with that one" Kacey added

"I will thanks" Scarlet smiled, and walked off but sadly, she had bumped into Allie

"Please..." Scarlet cringed to her "Please don't" Allie shook her head and smiled before walking off.

It was now time for the exam which Scarlet had not prepared for despite her dad, saying to all week. She looked down at her Maths paper she was doing she could not be bothered to do this. She thought. Christine was looking at her across the room as she was tapping her pen nervously on the desk.

"Scarlet" Christine came over "Everything alright you seam a bit tense?" Christine questioned

"I can't do this..." Scarlet said, "Sorry." Scarlet said and walked out she heard laughing and whispering coming

Christine sighed but she couldn't do anything she'd chase her up later. Scarlet sighed and walked in and bumped into her dad and Justin,

"Shouldn't you be in the exam?" Vaughan questioned

"I finished early," Scarlet said

"By 40 minutes?" Vaughan raised an eye brow,

"Yes" Scarlet said abruptidly.

"Please tell me you didn't walk out of that exam" Vaughan asked, Scarlet shrugged, Justin stood there between them awkwardly. "For gods sake Scarlet when are you going to put up your act?"

"I didn't even say yes!" Scarlet argued,

"You didn't say no" Vaughan replied,

"Dad, just leave it now its done with" Justin shrugged

"Well I have somewhere to be anyways so I'll talk with you later, as we didn't finish our conversation earlier," Vaughan said and walked off

"Oh you decided to stick up for me then" Scarlet turned to Justin

"Course I did" Justin smiled, "How come you walked out,?"

"I dunno, I couldn't concentrate." Scarlet said

"Anyways I'll see you later, gotta go" Justin said and walked off,

A couple hours later Scarlet saw all the students in the corridor in a frenzy about something.

"Hey Scarlet wanna see your predicted grades?" Shanzey wondered "Free of charge for your silence"

"Go on then" Scarlet said,

"An -D" Shazney replied

"Your joking thats how low my father thinks of me" she said, "Leo have you seen this?" Scarlet said

"Um...yeah dad thinks I'm getting a B" Leo said

"An D minus!" Scarlet said

"We should boycott these exams" Lisa said

"Um why?" Kacey asked

"Like you said why bother if your not gonna past, I mean Scarlet even your own father doesn't think your going to pass." Lisa explained

"No...I'm going to show him where he can stick his predicted grades" Scarlet said

"Um your going to drop us all in it!" Shazney argued,

"I don't care," Scarlet replied she decided to walk up to her dads office, confronting him,

"Your such a grass, next time we won't include the heads daughter in it then!" Lisa said "You'll be an outsider forever" Lisa mocked, Scarlet shrugged

"Like I'd wanna hang around with chavs like you" Scarlet replied

"Who are you calling a chav?" Lisa replied

"Um you, you can't even comprehend that" Scarlet, said suddenly before she realised she was pushed against the wall by Lisa and Shazney. Scarlet wanted to fight back but she didn't want them to see the burns what she had on her arm.

"You not going to fight us then?" Shazney egged her on "Like you did Tiffany, you almost had her hands around her throat,"

"I've learnt from that" Scarlet said "I'm...sorry,"

"Did daddy put you in your place?" Lisa mocked, Scarlet snapped she wasn't a pushover it was Allie's fault. Scarlet let out a scream of rage, frightening Lisa and Shazney

"Lets get out of here." Lisa said looking at Scarlet, "You coming or what, you could use a break."

"After that?" Scarlet questioned

"So what?" Shazney wondered

"Alright then" Scarlet said, Leo caught her up in the playground

"Scarlet I wouldn't your already in enough trouble dad'll go mad if you skip this exam as well as the last exam" Leo explained

"I don't care, Leo tell dad I really don't give a crap at this moment in time" Scarlet said before going of with Lisa, Shazney, Lenny and some of their mates.

"Finally something interesting happens around here" Scarlet sighed

"Tell me about it" Lisa moaned "No point of those exams, shall we get some cider?"

"I'm up for it?" Scarlet questioned,

"Me too" Shazney added

Meanwhile at school, Leo was going to Vaughan's office, where Simon was in there,

"Dad," Leo said "You should know Scarlet's gone with Lisa and Shazney and the rest of them"

"Yeah I know we took the register she didn't complete her exam this morning but she'll turn up" Vaughan said "And when she does...me and her are going to have a long chat"

A few hours later Scarlet was sitting on a wall when Vaughan's car pulled up, she had only drunk one can of cider so her dad wouldn't notice.

"What do you want?" Scarlet said

"I've been looking for you, its been hours!" Vaughan replied

"I...just wanted time to think..." Scarlet added, Vaughan sighed "You were all having a go at me today."

"Well what do you expect?" Vaughan questioned

"I don't know" Scarlet shrugged

"Come on, get in the car," Vaughan said, Scarlet sighed and got in the car

"Do I have too?" Scarlet moaned

"We need to talk Scarlet, this isn't working even Justin is adjusting more than you are why are you being so childish you've been here nearly a month, I thought you and Allie were finally getting along..." Vaughan sighed sitting next to her on the wall, Scarlet looked at him. He is completely oblivious.

"I can't tell you" Scarlet looked down at her feet, swinging against the wall Vaughan frowned at her.

"You can't tell me?" Vaughan questioned, Scarlet sighed and hit herself mentally, Allie got the better of you again.

"No" Scarlet said "I'm sorry about stealing, and drugs, and...sneaking out I just I dunno didn't want to be there"

"You need to co operate here, just lets have a clean slate okay? We've both been guilty of things, I know you have and I have and I'm sorry but you've got to try." Vaughan said and rested a hand on her, shoulder,

"Okay" Scarlet gave in if only she could tell him the truth

"Come on shall we get some dinner?" Vaughan asked Scarlet nodded and they walked to the car Scarlet dreading going home once again...


	6. Chapter 6 truth telling

Chapter six

Scarlet had tried to come of the drugs, like her dad said and he was helping her with some healthy eating program and monitoring it. But Allie, well she was sure Allie was putting it in her food, she had seen her do it she didn't know why.

Allie was still coming into her room and burning her even more sometimes even beating her quietly with her bear hands.

"I'm going to head in early so I'll see you guys later" Justin said in the morning at breakfast whilst Scarlet was just staring at the bowl in front of her

"Well at least clear up after yourself" Vaughan commented, Justin sighed, Scarlet flinched as Allie walked in

"Are you heading off anytime soon Vaughan? Just said I'd go and help out in the cafe" Floyd interrupted them

"Yeah sure you can jump in with me, good to see you getting involved in the community sets a good example for other people" Vaughan replied

"Well the only reason he's doing it is because Gabriella Wark is on the comity" Justin said

"Ignore him go and get your stuff," Vaughan said

"Yeah Justin stop being a Pratt for once" Scarlet interrupted, Floyd was Allie's son she knew if she didn't stick up for him she'd get it sooner or later.

"Stop it" Vaughan warned her "You go and get your things to, your not walking in"

"Scarlet" Leo stopped her in the corridor at school, "Why didn't you kick up about mum going to Newcastle?"

"Because Leo, you and Justin doped me in it, last time and I had to pay for the consequences of that and dads trying to do his best for me I know where my loyalties lie" Scarlet said walking to her class

"With dad? I thought you hated dad," Leo said

"Yeah I do, I can't trust anyone at the moment," Scarlet sighed

"Scarlet you know I can't keep secrets like that!" Leo raised his voice and grabbed her arm

"Ahhhhh" Scarlet squirmed and pulled away,

"Scarlet...I didn't.. mean too" Leo said automatically and stepped back, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Leo" Scarlet sighed and moved back "I have to go to class"

Scarlet sat through an hour of science with Mrs Lowesly and it was boring her,

"Earth to Scarlet" she heard Mrs Lowsleys voice "Scarlet you haven't done any of the work in this lesson at all, sometimes I wonder the point of you being here" Sue said

"Me too" Scarlet replied dimly

"Scarlet" She heard Leo down the corridor and rolled her eyes,

"What is it Leo? Don't you have somewhere to be..." Scarlet added

"Why'd you flinch like that earlier?" Leo questioned

"You took my by surprise Leo" Scarlet lied, quickly,

"No its something else," Leo added

"If you already know then why are you asking?" Scarlet questioned "I'm really tired of people questioning me Leo,"

Leo took Scarlet into the empty classroom, which was opposite the corridor, Scarlet sighed Leo had cracked it now she had to find a way of shutting him up.

"What's happening to you?" Leo asked

"God I thought you already knew, your smart work it out" Scarlet shrugged

"It's...it's Allie...isn't it?" Leo asked, "Is she...hurting you?" Leo wondered

"You guessed it, just about ever since we got here," Scarlet said quietly, "You can't tell anyone Leo...swear to me you won't tell"

"But, you have to stop Allie!" Leo protested

"Dad isn't going to do anything is he? Think about our situation, Allie has him wrapped around her little finger and I doubt he would ever believe me even if I tried,"

Scarlet explained

"So what are you going to do? Just sit there and take it?" Leo angrily said

"I've got no other choice, until we live back with mum..."

"If you live that long what if she goes too far, one day or something? Then what will we do?" Leo questioned her

"Well at least Allie would be found out then" Scarlet sighed

"I don't know if I can keep this a secret...Scarlet," Leo sighed

"Stop it, Leo, get that idea out of your head you can't tell anyone because she will beat me up black and blue how do you think I got those injuries on my face that was her, you can't do this to me Leo please just stay quiet" Scarlet pleaded

"What about Justin?" Leo questioned taking the idea of his father out of his head considering the situation.

"Justin will go mad" Scarlet shook her head,

"I can't believe Allie would do this" Leo sighed and placed a comforting hand on Scarlet's shoulder who rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mum will go mad when she finds out you know" Leo said

"Yeah I know," Scarlet replied "You have to promise you won't tell anyone, swear to me,"

"Alright...alright I...promise" Leo replied reluctantly, they were interrupted by Allie coming in.

"Oh hello you two, I've got to set up for an A level theory lesson," Allie explained, Leo looked at her with hatred on his face. Scarlet tapped him to snap out of it. "Don't you two have classes?"

"Yeah were going" Leo said, and ushered Scarlet out, "You alright?"

"I'm fine" Scarlet shrugged,

"So Justin, seams a bit more distant these days doesn't he" Leo said changing the subject

"Yeah..." Scarlet sighed and Vaughan came down the corridor,

"Um you two class now," Vaughan ordered them,

"I'll see you later" Leo said wondering, Scarlet rolled her eyes as Vaughan turned away.

"Don't think I didn't see that!" Vaughan added as Scarlet walked off Scarlet was glad she had told someone about Allie and she knew that Leo wouldn't say anything for now anyway...


	7. Chapter 7 cyber genius

**Chapter seven computer genius**

Scarlet woke to the police on her doorstep and she panicked, she walked downstairs in her pjs and saw Allie and Vaughan downstairs but it was just about the computers.

"What's going on?" Scarlet said rubbing her eyes to Leo,

"Um...someone's hacked a security system or something" Leo replied,

"Mate no ones gonna believe the police kicked the door in this morning" Floyd said at breakfast, Leo was very quiet.

"That didn't happen" Scarlet frowned,

"Yeah, nobody kicked the door in Floyd don't make it worse than it already is" Allie added "Hurry up and eat your breakfast we have to get going, you alright Leo?"

"Yeah just feeling a bit sick" Leo said

"Maybe you've got a bug or something You going to be alright staying at home on your own? Only your dad's snowed in at school and I've really got to be there" Allie said,

"I'm sure Leo's fine" Scarlet raised an eyebrow as Tiffany walked in

"Tiffany what are you doing out in your pyjamas?" Allie questioned

"I was just feeling a bit hot and sweaty" Tiffany said

"Oh don't tell me your coming down with something as well Leo's not good either" Allie sighed

"No I feel a bit better now I think the fresh air really did help" Tiffany explained

"I'm going to be okay for school as well Allie" Leo perked, up, Scarlet didn't want to draw attention to herself,

"Good because we've got enough on today as well"

"Why what happened?"

"Did you not see the police cars earlier, taking Vaughan to school to open up apparently waterloo road is home to a bunch of highly sophisticated cyber criminals." Allie explained. Little did they know it was Scarlet who had hacked into the security system she showed Kevin how to do it and Leo.

"They're gonna find out," Leo said as they got to school watching the police take all the computers.

"I didn't leave a trace" Scarlet whispered..."Did you?"

"No...maybe..." Leo sighed "I don't remember"

"Mate what's with the text?" Kevin questioned, Leo

"We've got a problem" Leo said

"Not we you" Scarlet added

"Leo what are you on about?" Kevin questioned,

"The hack, you took to the wire data systems-" Leo said

"Me?" Kevin questioned "That was her!" Kevin added

"Alright it was me, one of you left a trace on it and I didn't" Scarlet said

"The police are looking for the artist" Leo looked at Scarlet,

"I didn't leave a trace, I'm telling you,!" Scarlet whispered

"Then why are the police tarring the whole computer systems apart" Leo questioned her "They were at our house earlier they mentioned wire data systems to my dad"

"Leo I told you that I broke in, and I showed Kevin how to do it, we had a little look but I made sure that I didn't leave a trace, they can't trace it back to me" Scarlet replied

"They might trace it to me" Leo said, Scarlet's eyes widened, as the police crossed them they stopped talking.

"Leo, you broke in...without me?" Scarlet said Leo nodded "And you didn't use a Proxy?!" Scarlet raised her voice slightly.

"Your going to be in some trouble..." Kevin said "

You hacked into a multi national company and you didn't even cover you tracks? That's like the most important part of hacking leaving no trace. It was perfect and you ruined everything you have got us into some serious trouble." Scarlet added "What if dad finds out we've been doing this!"

"Never mind that the police" Kevin said,

"Look whatever, I've gotta go I only did it because it was something to take my mind of things but if they chase it back to you Leo, your toast" Scarlet said and walked off.

Scarlet was walking down the corridor when she saw Justin coming down with a bloodied nose.

"What happened with you?" Scarlet questioned

"Floyd punched me," Justin said,

"Why did he do that?" Scarlet questioned

"Never mind, I'll see you later" Justin patted her on the back and walked off sorting his own problems out, Scarlet got out her phone to text Leo.

_'Sorry Leo I'm sure we'll figure this out.'_

Scarlet smirked to herself she had thrown the school into, ciaos all the computer systems were down and nobody suspected her she had thrown to well companies of its rails.

"Since someone has hacked into that company and my lesson plans were on my computer we won't be doing chemistry today" Sue said

and then the fire alarm kept on going of and on again,

"This is all our fault" Leo turned to Scarlet, in the playground

"Stop acting guilty about it then!" Scarlet whispered to him,

They were all called to the community cafe and a bunch of names were called out including Justin's but not Leo's or Scarlet's.

"They think its Justin!" Leo said,

"And a bunch of other students, they're just suspects." Scarlet said

"Maybe we should just go and tell dad and it might not be so bad..." Leo sighed

"No...a little payback won't hurt Leo," Scarlet smirked at him before Miss McFall rang the bell for the next lesson.

"Hey Leo" Scarlet said sitting down in the canteen after class, "There's a guy here from wire data systems"

"What?" Leo said alarmed, and looked at Kevin who was sitting next to him,

"I saw him go into, dad's office" Scarlet said, "But seriously he doesn't think its us"

"You" Kevin corrected her,

"You did it too" Scarlet, argued,

"You showed me, how did you know how to do that anyways?" Kevin questioned

"I guess I had to much time on my hands" Scarlet said, "I can't believe, they think its a guy you know, and Dad doesn't think it's me"

"That's good isn't it?" Leo questioned

"I don't know, I guess" Scarlet said "Dad thinks I'm stupid,"

"You could be going to jail, as long as they think your this ace computer hacker this whole thing is my fault, I'm going to tell the truth" Leo replied and got up

"Leo!" Scarlet called after him making everyone look, "For gods sake," she muttered to herself,

"Think about this" Kevin said "You could go to Jail"

"Better me than him, trust me Kevin, I could do with getting away from here," Scarlet said grabbing her stuff walking down what seamed to be the endless corridors. She sat down writing down everything she did, before...going to rescue Leo.

Kevin followed her, shortly, before grabbing a laptop and redoing it

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked

"Rescuing Leo, I'll show them, they'll never believe me if I tell them" Scarlet said "I'll have to show them,"

"Why did you Lie?" She heard Vaughan questioning Leo,

"I didn't" Leo said

"Dad," Scarlet knocked on the door, "Um, he's lying because he's kind of protecting me..."

"You?" Vaughan said in disbelief, Scarlet nodded

"I was showing Kevin how to do it..." She said gesturing to Kevin, "I can prove it," Scarlet moved towards the man showing him the process of how she did it. "This is how I got in, and this is how I got out."

"Oh that really is genius," Mr Witterger, Scarlet, nodded, "So how come you screwed up?"

"She didn't I did," Leo interrupted "I copied what Scarlet did to sort of challenge I guess, I watched Scarlet," Leo said

"I did as well" Kevin said "But I didn't screw up"

"Which is why we were able to trace it back to the school,"

"Well we will of course be prosecuting" Mr Witterger said

"Oh no, no," Vaughan said, looking at Scarlet and Leo

"Oh yes, yes, yes This is unauthorised computer access with content to commit other offences." Mr Witterger explained

"Um, what other offences?" Scarlet questioned "I didn't do anything else, there was no damage to anything I made sure everything was okay, and right as it was, I could of released a virus, a worm or shut down your whole system but I didn't. I just wanted to break into your system, because Kevin wanted to know how to do it, he was feeling pretty down about himself, and being able to do it is a plus side."

"But its still a crime and give me one good reason why I should let this go unpunished?" Mr Witterger asked

"Because you said you'd leave the police out of it if you got to talk to the hacker," Vaughan said

"hmm, should've got that in writing," Mr Witterger replied

"You can't be serious, she's just a school, girl," Vaughan said outraged catching up with him,

"A school girl who needs to learn to take responsibility for her actions" Mr Witterger said

"Scarlet, what are we gonna do?" Leo questioned,

"I'm working on it," Scarlet said typing in what she did last time, Kevin smirked at her.

"My companies been hit again by a worm, someone's been corrupting my data again my guess is your daughter."

"Scarlet," Vaughan said walking in, "Are you responsible for this? what is it?"

"Worm," Mr Witterger confirmed

"Worm," Vaughan said, Scarlet looked up at him "Well?" he said impatiently

"Yeah, its slow for the next hour and then speeds up and eventually in hours time...disastrously" Scarlet trailed off.

"Are you absolutely, suicidal?" Mr Witterger questioned her,

"Scarlet, take it of now,!" Vaughan warned, her angrily.

"I need insurance sorry, you said it yourself, if I admit to the hack..." Scarlet said "You said yourself, I'll have it in writing."

"I think we should discuss this in my office, Leo you can go now, Kevin, I'll think of a punishment for both of you later" Vaughan said, Scarlet got up walking with Vaughan to his office, as they got up there Mr Witterger was documenting something on his tablet before sending it to printer.

"Look, I am surprised a school student can hack into my system especially a girl..." Mr Witterger

"I am a girl with many hidden talents," Scarlet smiled sweetly at him

After everything was agreed, Scarlet had to sign an agreement, with Mr Witterger she passed the pen to him, as her dad watched.

"How old are you?" he asked

"Um...14" Scarlet replied

"I'm 47 and nobody has gotten the better of me in 25 years I don't know if I should be angry or impressed"

"I only, did it to show, Kevin and Leo, I didn't even know you it wasn't personal until you made it personal"

"Alright I'll do my level best to make sure the police drop the investigation, and I won't distribute this, contract, provided, you help me find a weakness in my firewall"

"err, yeah, that sounds like an okay deal" Scarlet nodded, and he signed the agreement, Vaughan was looking at her impressed.

Vaughan and Scarlet, walked the man out of the school,

"You know you should be proud having a daughter as smart as her,"

Mr Witterger said

"I am," Vaughan said

"I'll be in touch," Mr Witterger said, giving Scarlet his card he turned to Vaughan "Pleasure,"

"Thanks," Vaughan replied. then the man drove off in his car,

"Scarlet, what an earth were you thinking?" Vaughan said

"I dunno, I guess I just wanted to, help out Kevin" Scarlet shrugged

"Well I guess I'm guilty of underestimating you...but you don't go around hacking into international cyber companies, making yourself and Leo a cyber criminal" Vaughan said "Anyway your not out of the woods yet the police still might want your head on a platter, but we'll deal with that tomorrow"

"Thanks dad, for your help today" Scarlet said

"Well I wasn't going to let you be prosecuted along with Leo," Vaughan replied as they walked up the stairs "And anyway you'll all be in detention until the end of term you Leo and Kevin, and be sending personal apologise to Mr Witterger"

"No punishment at home then?" Scarlet questioned

"Never said that" Vaughan said "Do you know how much trouble you caused to day with the fire alarms going off...no IT systems,"

"Come on dad," Scarlet pleaded with him,

"I'll think about it" Vaughan replied "You really surprise me sometimes your grades low one minute the next this,"

"Did you sort it out?" Leo asked walking down the corridor with Floyd, Tiffany and Allie,

"Yeah" Scarlet nodded,

"Sort what out?" Asked Allie

"Oh Scarlet here was behind the cyber genius who managed to hack data systems companies," Vaughan said, "And Leo copied her and left a trace on the computer"

"Oh nice one" Floyd nodded

"Thankfully Mr Witterger isn't prosecuting either of them," Vaughan explained

"No harm done then" Allie said as they walked to the car,

"Well I wouldn't say that..." Vaughan said, "I'll just go and grab my things, where's Justin?"

"He shot off" Tiffany said,

"Why what happened?" Scarlet asked and all seamed to go quiet, the journey back from school was short, and quiet and the tension in the air was high. It was now evening time, Justin was in his room on his own,

"Justin" Scarlet said,

"What?" Justin snapped at her,

"What's going on with you?" Scarlet asked

"Me and Tiffany have been sleeping together and now Allie's been trying to get rid of me getting dad to try and send me to some boarding school,"

"Your not gonna really go are you?"

"Depends if dad, sticks up for me," Justin said "Anyways what's with you Leo said that you were this cyber hacker"

"Yeah, Kind of" Scarlet shrugged

"Bet dad wasn't happy about that," Justin said

"Nope, would have been great but Leo left a chase when he did it so we got caught out in the end," Scarlet said "I'm sure dad won't let Allie sent you away" Scarlet said as Tiffany walked in,

"I'll see you later," Scarlet said and walked off, to her own room...


	8. Chapter 8 confessions

**Chapter eight Reunion**

Things were different, Allie had been more focused on Tiffany and Justin than she had on Scarlet. But that worried Scarlet, she heard Vaughn and Allie shouting about sending Justin to a boarding school and she was not going to let that happen she had to do something.

"What are we going to do about Justin?" Leo questioned her in the morning, in Scarlet's room.

"I don't know Leo, I guess I'll talk to Allie alright" Scarlet sighed, "Dad should be the one sticking up for Justin not us"

"Yeah I know but its all about her now" Leo rolled his eyes, he looked at a yellow and grey-blue bruise on her side hip which spread to her back hip.

"How did you do that?" Leo wondered

"How'd you think?" Scarlet said they heard a knock on the door and it was Vaughn,

"Come on we need to get going now" Vaughn walked in he frowned, as Scarlet pulled her top down "How'd you manage that?"

"I fell...in the shower" Scarlet said unconvincingly,

"Right, maybe you should get that looked at," he replied

"Dad its just an old bruise" Scarlet snapped at him grabbing her bag and Iphone on the bed before going out of her room with Leo.

It first period went quickly, and Vaughn had called Scarlet and Justin to his office,

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked her

"Don't ask me," Scarlet shrugged "You?"

"Dunno, Allie probably trying to ship me off somewhere" Justin replied

"I think I might have something that could stop her," Scarlet said

"What do you mean?" Justin said confused

"Leave it with me," Scarlet said, as Vaughan came out

"You two," Vaughn said letting them in "First of Scarlet, the police called me earlier I here the police have let you off with a warning"

"That's great" Scarlet smiled,

"Computer crime, that's quite serious, you don't need me to tell you how lucky you've been" Vaughn added

"Well...I didn't mean anything by it and technically it was Leo's fault" Scarlet said "But I know, and I'm sorry dad," Scarlet smiled

"What computer crime?" Justin wondered

"Oh I hacked some data systems, thing long story, Leo copied left a trace..." Scarlet explained

"Is that why the police were here last week?" Justin questioned

"Kind of," Scarlet said,

"Go on, get to class, and you can tell Leo what I told you" Vaughn said, Scarlet looked at Justin

"See you later" Scarlet told him and walked out leaving Justin and her dad to talk, she bumped into Leo in the corridor, "Oh Leo, of the hook"

"Really?" Leo questioned

"Yeah apparently I got a warning or something" Scarlet said "We may have another problem, Justin's in there with dad, I don't know what Allie's planned for him now"

"We should wait here," Leo said

"Yeah," Scarlet added, Justin came out a few minutes later in a huff, "Well what did he say?"

"Allie's trying to send me to some school in Aberdeen and Dad's actually going through with it," Justin turned to her,

"You can't be serious?" Scarlet said furiously,

"Yes," Justin nodded,

"Well Scarlet has a plan don't you," Leo interrupted,

"What is this plan anyway, is there something you two aren't telling me?" Justin questioned, Leo looked at Scarlet who shook her head discreetly, or trying to do it. "What?"

"Trust me, Justin," Scarlet said,

"I've got to go and see Tiffany," Justin informed them, as Vaughn came out of his office all three of them looked at him briefly before going their separate ways. Leo following Scarlet.

Allie was in the hall talking to Tiffany, Leo and Scarlet stood outside,

"You sure you want to do this?" Leo questioned

"We've got no other choice" Scarlet sighed, as Tiffany came out, "You alright?"

"No, I'm not have you heard about Justin?" Tiffany questioned

"Yeah I have..." Scarlet replied "We'll think of something,"

"I've got to go, got a class next, I'll see you later," Tiffany smiled and walked off, Scarlet took one last look at Leo before walking in the hall to talk to Allie.

"I'm busy Scarlet, come back later" Allie hissed at her,

"Not too busy to get rid of Justin and send him off to a boarding school," Scarlet said, "Is that another one of us out the way? First you have me, then him, what's going to happen to Leo just suddenly disappear"

"I suggest you go away" Allie walked up to her,

"Or what?" Scarlet challenged when suddenly, Allie threw her into the table and she fell backwoods hitting her eye on the corner of it. Scarlet stood up she could feel the bruise forming there throbbing underneath her skin.

"You need to stop Justin going to this boarding school, or I'll tell everyone about what's been happening," Scarlet threatened her

"As if they would believe you, you and your brother hate me, Vaughn would only say that he got you to say this to get back at me and stop him from going to that boarding school," Allie said

"I have the bruises." Scarlet said, she whimpered when Allie grabbed her hair,

"Your father knows, that Justin has a violent streak in him, he'll think that he's been threatening you if you show your father those bruises, there's no way out of this Scarlet" Allie threatened and threw her onto the floor,

"Leo knows, he can back me up" Scarlet said

"I can convince Vaughn Leo is a liar, sticking up for his sister," Allie said, she run a finger down her cheek, "I suggest you leave out of this,"

"Fine" Scarlet said, getting up,

"Now get out of my sight" Allie said before slapping her across the face, Scarlet scurried out of the hall, Justin frowned seeing Scarlet in such a state with Leo.

"What's going on?" Justin frowned,

"Not here" Scarlet said, the three of them were all in an empty class room Justin held a wet patch to Scarlet's bruised eye. "Thanks,"

"Well go on then, I saw you coming out after talking with Allie" Justin said,

"It's been going on for a while, since we first got here just about anyways" Scarlet informed

"What Allie did this?" Justin questioned, Scarlet nodded, "I'm going to kill her,"

"No your not Justin" Leo interrupted "Nobody else knows...Scarlet went to talk to Allie about you going to that boarding school to stop it and now were back to square one"

"She can't do this to you" Justin protested letting go of the eye patch,

"She can, she has dad wrapped around her little finger" Scarlet replied,

"But she's hurting you," Justin said "Phone mum and tell her, I bet she'd come down and help us,"

"I'm not doing that Justin" Scarlet added as Vaughn walked in seeing the commotion from outside the window.

"What are you three doing in here,?" he questioned "What happened to your eye?"

"I'll tell you what happened to her eye-" Justin began but Scarlet interrupted him

"Nothing I just walked into a door" Scarlet said quickly,

"I'm sorry about the situation but it can't be helped" Vaughn added

"It could if you had more of a back bone," Scarlet hissed at him "You picked them over us again"

"No I didn't," Vaughn informed them defensively

"Then how is this any different dad?" Leo interrupted them "You can't send him to Aberdeen its not fair"

"We've got no other choice," Vaughn replied and shook his head "What do you expect me to do condone his and Tiffany's relationship, that just says teen pregnancy here we come,"

"Allie has a vendetta against us three, she hates all of us, you can't see it but we can, she's got you wrapped around her little finger" Justin replied and shook his head

"You always pick them over us dad" Scarlet said

"No I don't" Vaughn said,

"Yes you do" Leo spoke up, Vaughn side before heading off out off the room,

"This whole thing is doing my head in" Scarlet said, as he left,

"Actually I think that's Allie," Justin said, as the bell ring "I have to go"

"We'll think of something" he said as they left, Scarlet had P.E next with Mr Reid and she couldn't concentrate with everything going on, at home, with Justin, she snapped out of her thoughts when a ball bounced of her head.

"Scarlet," Harley said,

"Sorry...just a lot going on at the moment," Scarlet said

"Clearly," Kacey mocked

"I wish everything was the way it used to be before this place...it used to be so simple now everything is so complicated" Scarlet said

"Sounds it" Harley said "Do you not like Mrs Westbrook then?"

"I hate her, and she hates me, Justin and Leo" Scarlet said "You can tell were like the step children from hell,"

"Yeah but at least your dads there" Kacey added

"He never sticks up for us always on her side all the time," Scarlet argued with her, "Its not fair we're his kids we come second best not even that its, her, this place, then her kids, and then probably us," Scarlet continued "You think he's this perfect man but he's not...he's inconsiderate"

"Well maybe you should tell him that" Kacey said "If you feel that way,"

"It won't change," Scarlet sighed "It never does when we lived at home with mum, he loved us but I don't think he does anymore,"

"I'm sure its not like that" Harley said "He probably just got caught up and all"

"Caught up that he's got a new life, new kids," Scarlet said when her phone beeped up it was Justin _'Meet me at the park mum and dad used to take us please, everything's gone wrong x'_

"I have to go" Scarlet said running out

"Scarlet Fitzgerald get back here now,!" Mr Reid called out but Scarlet ignored him and got her uniform and stuffed it in her bag and walked out of the changing rooms.

"Scarlet!" Mr Reid said "I'll be telling your dad about this"

"Like I care" Scarlet shouted back, she practically ran out the school, and saw Justin about 20 minutes later by the swings.

"Tiffany left with Allie," Justin said

"Well what did you try and do?" Scarlet questioned him as Scarlet slummed her bag down and sat on the other swing.

"I tried to get her to run away...I didn't want to go to that boarding school, I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want to go on my own" Justin admitted

"Dad should've stuck up for you" Scarlet replied "He needs to get his act together,"

"Not whilst Allie is here," Justin said "She just left me at the side of the road,"

"Me and Leo are still here Justin, and if you go to that boarding school, I don't know about Leo but I'm going too" Scarlet added "And I don't care what dad says, I mean this shouldn't be up to bloody Allie, it should be up to mum and she wouldn't agree with it"

"Yeah but she isn't here to disagree" Justin was interrupted when his phone started to ring "Its dad"

"Don't answer" Scarlet said,

"Come on, lets go back, we can't stay here forever," Justin replied getting up and grabbing his bag before helping Scarlet up, they headed back up,

"I miss that park" Scarlet said,

"Me too" Justin replied "I didn't know where else to go, and I was so angry...I thought I was going to do something stupid Scarlet,"

"I know" Scarlet added "I'm glad you didn't dads gonna have a massive go at me because I walked out of Mr Reid's lesson and ditched last class" Scarlet said just as her phone started to ring it was Vaughn phoning her.

"I'm sure he'll get over it, but what are you going to say about your face you look pretty beat up," Justin said "You need to tell him about Allie,"

"I can't"

They arrived back, at the house, Scarlet was hiding behind Justin

"Let's call the police..." They heard Vaughn say as they walked in

"No need" Justin said

"Never disappear like that again" Vaughn said to Justin, "Scarlet what happened to your face?"

"Nothing, I got into a fight," Scarlet said quickly,

"Seriously though both of you never disappear like that again" Vaughn repeated

"I didn't know what to do I was angry," Justin replied "It helped"

"I didn't know where, you were, either of you!"

"Dad I'm not a kid!" Justin protested

"She is, but your still my son, and she's my daughter, look if you don't want to go to boarding school that's you don't have to" Vaughn finished,

"Really he doesn't have to go?" Scarlet questioned

"Yes, I won't send him away" Vaughn confirmed,

"Really you mean it dad, he can stay..." Leo started

"Take it easy," Floyd said, Scarlet smiled and went to go upstairs, Allie growling at her.

"Scarlet a word" Vaughn ushered her into the living room and shut the door,

"Look I'm sorry for going out of Mr Reid's lesson, Justin wanted me to-"

"It isn't about that" he stopped her,

"What is it about then?" Scarlet wondered,

"Has someone been hurting you?" Vaughn questioned,

"No...why would you think that?" Scarlet said,

"You keep coming up with these unexplained bruises, you tense up when I ask you about them, I notice you flinch especially when Allie comes near you," Vaughn said "And I'm not stupid."

"No ones hurting me dad" Scarlet reassured him,

"Scarlet, you can't fool me," Vaughn said, and sat her down on the sofa, "Is it Allie is she doing it?"

Scarlet blanked, she twiddled with her thumbs, her father had guessed it, it could be all over now.

"What would you say...if...it...were...true" Scarlet struggled to say

"I don't know, but I know your not a liar, you wouldn't lie about something like this," Vaughn added

"Its true, she started hitting me...and then she put drugs in my food and then started burning me and coming into my room at night, and beating me up" Scarlet confessed "I didn't know what to do"

Vaughn put his hands in his heads, hearing his daughter's confession, was heart wrenching. He had to put a stop to it. Today, now.

"It ends right now, Scarlet" Vaughn reassured her,

"She's right out there dad!" Scarlet protested "She's going to kill me,!"

"She won't get her hands on you, I promise," Vaughn said, "Stay in here," Vaughn walked out the room furious of what he had heard and went to find Allie who was in the sitting area.

"How could you!" Vaughn started,

"What?" Allie questioned, hearing the commotion, Tiffany, Floyd, Justin and Leo all came down stairs.

"You've been abusing Scarlet all this time, under my roof,!" Vaughn shouted,

"She's lying" Allie said

"No your the one that's lying!" Leo spoke up "She told me weeks ago,"

"I don't understand mum" Floyd interrupted

"My daughter wouldn't lie, about something as big as this and don't think I haven't noticed the bruises the way she is around you I'm not stupid Allie," Vaughn explained

"I didn't do those things, she would say that" Allie protested

"Stop lying about it," Justin smirked at her, "You've been caught out,"

"It's not a case of being caught out Justin, its Scarlet what matters here, and you've been beating her down for weeks but that's not happening anymore," Vaughn said

"There's got to be a mistake" Tiffany protested, Vaughn grabbed Allie's arm and led her towards the door of the house

"Get off me!" Allie said, Scarlet came out from the living area to see Vaughn chucking her out.

"If you don't leave now, I'll call the police," Vaughn said "You can tell your story to them,"

"You okay Scarlet?" Leo asked, as Vaughn slammed the door in Allie's face before locking it.

"I'm going to bed," Scarlet shoved past everyone before going to her room,

"Scarlet!" Justin called after her

"Just give her some space" Vaughn said

"I need to contact Olga about this, Floyd, Tiffany you are more than welcome to stay here, if you want," Vaughn said

"I'm not staying here, you didn't even give mum a chance to explain herself," Floyd said

"Everything will be alright from now on I promise," Vaughn reassured Justin and Leo before ringing Olga.

**Meanwhile **

Allie answered her phone after the altercation with Vaughn, "Yeah we've got a problem...its Scarlet, whatever your plans it needs to happen now, because I've been caught and that cash is going to get me miles"

**A twist in the story line, obviously because it wouldn't be fan fiction without it what did you guys think of the finale episode? Please review what has Allie got planned with Scarlet next chapter..**


	9. Chapter 9 no way out

Chapter nine, no way out

After the weekend Scarlet was waking up Vaughn was on the phone in the kitchen Justin and Leo were eating breakfast.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Scarlet asked as her father was getting of the phone,

"Because you're staying at home today that's why" Vaughn said,

"No I'm not staying here on my own," Scarlet replied "I'm not an invalid,"

"I'd take advantage of it whilst you can you never get time of in this house" Justin interrupted

"Well what's the worse that can happen?" Vaughn questioned her

"I'm not staying here" Scarlet said folding her arms,

"I can come and check on you at lunch," Vaughn reassured her, "and your mum doesn't want you going in, I don't want you going in"

"For gods sake" Scarlet rolled her eyes,

"And mum can't come back, for another few weeks yet she's on some recuperation programme"

"Does she even know?" Scarlet asked

"No, the doctors don't think its a brilliant idea" Vaughn said "When she comes back we will fill her in about what's happened"

"Can I stay at home too?" Leo asked

"No" Vaughn said "Nice try"

"I guess I'll stay at home," Scarlet said "See you later" Scarlet said

"Bye" Justin said as she walked off, Scarlet got out her phone to text her mum_ 'Hope to see you soon miss you x.'_

Scarlet heard someone coming to the door, and heard the key turn, but it wasn't her dad it was Allie.

"Get away from me,!" Scarlet flinched, "I'm warning you, my dad could be back any minute!"

"I'm sure you'll be gone by then" Allie replied

"Leave me alone," Scarlet said, Allie didn't listen to her she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house "LET ME GO!" Scarlet said, she saw a man, a man she didn't recognise. She blanched out and stumbled back in shock she was in trouble as they both pulled her into the car she went to get her phone but it was on the side of her bed room table and she tried to get out but the door was locked she was trapped.

"Where's Allie?" Scarlet questioned him,

"I suggest you shut up" he replied "She's done her part, I've paid her now I get you,"

"No" Scarlet said trying to open the door but he drove off "LET ME GO! I SWEAR!"

"You'll do what?"

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Scarlet questioned

"I go by the name Steve 'O'" he replied as he drove away,

"Please just let me go...I won't tell anyone I swear," Scarlet said

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride" he replied as they drove away...

**Sorry about the short chapter so the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow and it will skip episode ten (because Scarlet's not there). But review,!**


	10. Chapter 10 I'll be there for you

Chapter ten - I'll be there for you

She was running as fast as she could after escaping them, four weeks in captivity she had counted and it was _HARD_ to keep count from all the pain she had been through, she had witnessed things that she thought she would never rid.

All of the Fitzgerald's were in shock over Scarlet's disappearance knowing that Allie was behind it but she herself had took Tiffany and Floyd and moved away as far as possible.

It was the start of a brand new term, after the Christmas holidays and more, at Waterloo road it had to go on without her.

"Come on mate," Justin said to Leo, walking in the playground

"Justin, do you think she's dead?" Leo questioned

"I don't know," Justin admitted

Meanwhile Scarlet was in a mess she had just arrived back in Greenknock after hitch hiking a lift she was scared and bloody, she had no money either which didn't help. Scarlet knew that everyone would be at school not the best idea she thought, but maybe that was her only option?

"We're doing the best we can," The police inspector said to Vaughn, and Olga first thing in the morning at the school "We have police covering the area of Greenknock and a few neighbouring towns, but there's nothing else we can do at the moment."

"That's it?" Vaughn questioned him "What about the airports, or something like that"

"We have no reason to believe that Scarlet would've gotten on a plane at any time" he replied

"By choice maybe," Olga interrupted "She could've been forced to and maybe you need to search for Allie too because she's the one that's done this"

"This is what we've got for now" the inspector said,

"Alright just let us know if anything happens," Vaughn said and the police inspector left.

"The more she's gone the lesser hope we have of finding her," Olga said to Vaughn

"Don't you think I know that?" Vaughn snapped "She said she didn't want to be in the house on her own,"

"You left her, you left all of them Vaughn," Olga said and walked out,

Scarlet was now standing outside _WATERLOO ROAD _fence and she was shaking she knew it wasn't safe out here. When she stepped in all eyes seamed to be on her,

"Oh my god" She heard Shazney's voice

"Talk about blast from the past" Lisa said to her friend, Scarlet ignored them and went to go inside the school but nearly collapsing she fell against the railings.

"She looks well rough" Rhiannon said

"Who's that?" Bonnie questioned

"Heads daughter," Rhiannon replied

"One of us should go over," Lenny interrupted

"No way" Shazney said

"Well you heard about her disappearing and that is this," Lenny said and walked over to Scarlet "Are you alright?" she heard Lenny go up to her Scarlet blanked and rested her forhead on the bar, "Maybe we should get Mr Fitzgerald" she heard distantly,

"She can walk can't she" Lisa remarked,

"Go and do it" Lenny snapped and stopped her Scarlet stumbling over then being sick on the pavement, Lisa hurried of inside, getting Vaughn.

"No, I want to go in myself..." Scarlet said going to walk but nearly stumbling again

"I don't think that's wise do you?" Lenny questioned, Miss Hudson then came out through the doors

"But I want to go in..." she tried to walk once again but fell completely, Lorna looked alarmed at the girl in front of her

"What's going on here?" she asked

"Miss, this is..." Lenny began to explain as Vaughn and Olga came out of the doors,

"Scarlet!" Olga said instantly,

Scarlet fell down again into Lenny who caught her, she didn't pass out but she was about too, she looked like it.

"What's all that down there?" Vaughn asked seeing the sick and blood,

"She was sick sir," Lenny said supporting her head

"What's wrong with her?" Olga asked Vaughn

"I'm not sure," he replied, "we should take her to the nurse,"

"I think she needs to go to hospital" Lorna interrupted them, Vaughn frowned when he saw something seeping through Scarlet's muddy t-shirt he lifted it slightly and she had a knife wound and the blood was bleeding out.

"Don't..." Scarlet shook her head,

"It's alright Scarlet" Olga replied, "Nothing to worry about"

"Yes we need to go to hospital now, she's bleeding," Vaughn said

"Well do something then!" Olga shouted at him,

"We have to get her to the hospital, I can't do anything here its to dangerous we don't know if there's any other wounds she has or not," Vaughn replied "Lets go to the hospital, it'll be quicker if I drive,"

"No," Scarlet shook her head,

"what about Justin and Leo?" Olga asked

"I can bring them later, if you want me too" Lorna suggested

"Yeah that's fine, Scarlet we're going to take you to the hospital there's something wrong with you okay?" Vaughn said Scarlet stirred

"I don't want too," Scarlet protested "Please...I don't want to go, don't make me"

"No I don't think you understand sweetheart , we're just taking you to get better" Olga added Scarlet looked at them for a second debating there trust or not she nodded, Vaughn helped her up.

"We'll just take my car," Vaughn said "Quicker,"

"Agreed" Olga replied, Justin and Leo then came through the doors of the school having word about their sister.

"Scarlet!" Justin shouted

"Justin not now," Vaughn said "Olga, I think you should sit in the back with her, in case she's sick again"

"You have to take us dad" Leo said

"No way" Vaughn said "Your staying here, because there's to much going on here,"

"But we haven't seen her in weeks dad!" Justin shouted

"I know but I think you need to calm, down and it'll be better for you to come once we know what's wrong with her," Vaughn explained

"Dad's right," Leo said

"Miss Hudson will bring you to the hospital alright later on if we're still there?" Vaughn told them

"Okay" Justin nodded, Vaughn watched them back up before he drove up to the hospital.

After hours, of what seamed like waiting at the hospital, Scarlet had finally woken up and The Doctor came out.

"So what happened to her?" Vaughn questioned

"It appears Scarlet, was injected with a sedative which, she had an reaction to and obviously there's a knife wound and there appears to be some head trauma,"

"What do you mean sedative, you can't just get hold off a sedative like that" Vaughn argued

"I do agree with you, but she has had a reaction to it, but it should wear of in a few hours or so"

"Is there anything else?" Olga questioned,

"I don't know if I'm the right person, to be telling you this information," the doctor said, "After all I'm only her doctor, she's been assigned a social worker,"

"A social worker?!" Olga snapped "What kind of parents do you think we are? and what was your name, you never said, we'd like to mention this in the report we'll be giving about this hospital!"

"Olga" Vaughn warned her,

"My name is Doctor Ruby Chambers," Ruby replied "I can assure you we're doing the best we can, but we had to call social services"

"Scarlet was a missing child," Vaughn confirmed "We don't know where she'd been, but what other injuries, you said their were other injuries or implying it"

"We need Scarlet to have an examination, when she wakes up" Ruby said,

"What?" Vaughn said,

"Yes...I know we have reason to believe that their are injuries, related to sexual assault or Rape"

"What?" Olga said alarmed,

"We don't know for sure yet," she said "But she might not want to say anything do you know where she's been?"

"No we don't..." Vaughn said "Scarlet went missing just before the school holidays about a month ago she didn't have a very good relation ship with my ex partner there was some...you should know this but Allie was physically abusing her,"

"And there wasn't anything sexual about this?"

"No" Vaughn said "Scarlet admitted everything to me, and I just knew she was telling the truth she was acting differently,"

"Still doesn't mean Allie's not behind this" Olga muttered

"You should talk to the police about this too but when your daughter wakes up she needs to take the exam and you need to sign the consent forms for it"

"Yeah that'll be fine," Vaughn said, Ruby nodded and went back inside

"How are we going to explain, this to the boys?" Olga turned to him

"I think we should leave it out for now," Vaughn said

"Lie to them? I don't think that's a good idea,"

"We don't even know if its true,"

"Well the likely hood that it is true am I right?" Olga said "Look I'm getting some coffee, do you want any?"

"Yeah sure thanks," Vaughn said

Meanwhile back at Waterloo road in the canteen, Justin and Leo were talking,

"I can't believe Scarlet just turned up like that," Leo said

"Did you see the state of her, Leo she probably new we'd all be here" Justin said,

"Yeah I guess, do you think she'll be alright? What do you think happened to her?" Leo asked

"I don't know Leo!" Justin snapped at him "Look I'm not her doctor, or whatever we'll find out later on," Justin finished "Lenny" Justin walked up to him by the doors of the canteen,

"What?" Lenny questioned

"Just wanna say thanks for looking after, Scarlet I know it must have been hard to go up to her and all that," Justin said

"No problem" Lenny replied "Hope she's alright,"

"Me too, dad...I mean... Mr Fitzgerald wants me and Leo to stay in school until the end of the day,"

"That's hardly fair" Lisa interrupted "You should go now"

"No way," Justin shook his head, "He doesn't want us there in case something happens that we can't deal with or something,"

At the hospital Scarlet just started to stir, she looked around at first, moving her hands cautiously.

"Mum...dad?" Scarlet questioned

"Scarlet, your awake," Olga smiled

"Where am I?" Scarlet asked

"At the hospital, Scarlet remember you came into school and you were really ill so we had to take you here" Vaughn said

"Oh, Where's Justin, and Leo?" Scarlet asked again

"They're at the school, we thought it'd be best to keep them their for now" Olga said "How are you feeling?"

"Curious," Scarlet said trying to get up but both parents stopped her "Why are you here?" Scarlet asked looking at Olga

"I'm your mother! of course I would be here,"

"I wouldn't do that" Vaughn added

"But I want to get up!" Scarlet said and rolled her eyes at him "I'm not that unwell."

"Well you did have a knife wound and you were sick and the doctors need to do some tests as well" Olga said

"What tests?" Scarlet said

"Well, Scarlet...the doctor's think you've been...um...raped or sexually assaulted" Vaughn said quietly, Scarlet blanked the memories came flooding back she didn't even have amnesia but she wanted to forget everything.

"Have you?" he added

"I need to be sick," Scarlet replied, Olga got the bin ready and moved some of Scarlet's hair back before she was sick over the bin, "Sorry" she said

"You don't need to be sorry," Olga replied giving her some tissue,

"Would you hate me if I was?" Scarlet asked them, Vaughn looked at her this was all His fault he thought,

"Of course not," Vaughn replied,

"Never," Olga confirmed

"Allie took me from the house," Scarlet confirmed, "Then she had some guy waiting outside for me and he decided to keep me at his house... she got the money for me"

"What?" Vaughan said furiously "Your saying that Allie sold you?"

"Yes," Scarlet flinched

"Jesus Christ," Vaughn started "You should've told me what was going on!"

"I couldn't say, you didn't even want us there and you and Allie were so close," Scarlet shook her head "I didn't know what else to do, Leo worked it out,"

"We need to call the police," Vaughn said,

"No don't do that!" Scarlet replied, "I just want to go home,"

"We're not leaving this" Olga backed him up

"No...please...just leave it alone" Scarlet replied "Let me go home,"

"Maybe we could do it another day" Olga said,

"That's not a wise idea," Vaughn said, they both went outside and the doctor's went back in.

"Vaughn, I want this investigation to go on as much as you but I don't want to push her into something, that she doesn't want to do"

"If we don't start the investigation then it'll be on us,"

"I know that but this is her choice" Olga said

"This whole thing, is just surreal, I think we should just get it over with now," Vaughn said "I'll call the police inspector"

"Fine" Olga said, after the exam, Scarlet was sat up in bed thinking about what had happened how could she explain all of this to Justin and Leo.

"The doctor's said if you eat something and you keep it down for a couple of hours you can go home" Vaughn said when he came in and sat down,

"Yeah that's fine." Scarlet nodded she was hungry, she thought

"Listen, I thought it was best if we called the police inspector today because everything is fresh in your mind at the moment," Vaughn added "Then it's over and done with"

"Yeah," Scarlet said briefly, "

"Are you alright?" Vaughn asked her,

"I'm fine...just overwhelmed I guess." Scarlet replied empty, Olga then came in with the police inspector and his partner who are in charge of Scarlet's case.

"Let's get this over with" Olga said,

"I'm PC inspector Dave and this is my partner, Lucy" Dave stated "We're going to have to ask you some questions, you may find hard but you will have to do this formally at some point over at the station"

"Why don't you start with us, the day you disappeared?"

After the interview and a few hours after Scarlet was getting ready to go home, when Justin and Leo came and met her at the hospital.

"Scarlet" Justin stated, and hugged her "Are you alright what did they say?"

"I think we should talk about that later" Olga interrupted them quickly,

"Yeah mum's right, I don't want to talk about it now," Scarlet shook her head, and then hugged Leo,

"Nice to have you back with us" Leo said "It has been very boring without you" he added

"thanks" Scarlet said

"Come on we should go," Vaughn said "Scarlet's had a long day and I'm sure you want to go home and go to sleep don't you?"

"Yeah I do" Scarlet nodded, "Defiantly,"

"Lucky its the weekend tomorrow," Vaughn replied as they all walked to the car and went home...


	11. Chapter 11 back to normal

Chapter eleven Back to normal

"What are you doing up?" Vaughn questioned as Scarlet made her way into the kitchen dressed on a Monday morning.

"Going to school, is that a crime?" Scarlet questioned "Although you dressed like that is an even bigger crime"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Vaughn frowned

"What am I a prisoner in my own home now?" Scarlet asked

"No" Vaughn said "Alright fine, I guess I'll have to drive in then" Vaughn said

"I can walk, if you want to where are Justin and Leo?" Scarlet replied pulling her converse on,

"They've already left, come on lets go" Vaughn said getting his bike,

"I'm not walking with you," Scarlet argued

"If you want to go in that's fine, but your not going in on your own,"

"Oh my god your so annoying" Scarlet said "I didn't remember that part," Scarlet said Vaughan laughed,

Soon they arrived at school and saw Olga at the car park,

"Look before you start, I just go where the agency sends me" Olga added "And also I'm not going to turn down a weeks work"

"A week?" Vaughn asked

"I can stay longer if you like" Olga said "Vaughn I thought we agreed, that Scarlet would be staying at home,"

"She wouldn't stay at home" Vaughn looked at Scarlet

"I'm fine!" Scarlet protested "Really, come on please"

"You're not fine," Olga replied

"Yes I am, there's nothing to do at home and I'm not staying there on my own anyways," Scarlet refused,

"Well its good to see you" Olga gave Scarlet a hug she hugged back

"And you, although feel sorry for me, I had to walk in with dad dressed like that" Scarlet said,

"Yes why are you dressed up like a walking turtle did you crash the car again?" Olga questioned

"Its for our bike campaign...gets us involved in the community" Vaughn said Scarlet rolled her eyes

"Mum," Leo came along, and hugged her

"Glad someone's happy to see me" Olga said and walked off

"We best get you a timetable" Vaughn said as they walked up the stairs "You should take it easy today and I don't want you doing PE if you have it"

"Alright," Scarlet nodded "Just glad to be here, around people"

The next hour or so Scarlet saw Justin flirting with the new girl Kenzie there's a surprise.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in" a girl smirked when she walked in the canteen "Like literally from the street,"

"I didn't live on the street" Scarlet hissed

"Oh really where was you then?" Shazney asked

"That's none of your business" Justin interrupted them

"Well it is if my health is at concern," Shazney said, Scarlet went for Shazney but Justin stopped her

"I wouldn't" Justin shook his head,

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Scarlet questioned

"My names Elizabeth, and believe me I sleep on no streets," Elizabeth smirked,

"I didn't sleep on the streets!" Scarlet hissed

"Scarlet come on" Justin said and moved her out of the canteen, "I'd leave it if I were you..."

"I have no friends" Scarlet said to him

"Of course you do, you have me and Leo" Justin replied

"Your my brothers," Scarlet replied "Everyone thinks I'm weird, even mum and dad think I'm weird"

"I don't" Justin shrugged they came across a fight between Kevin and Scott Fairchild

"Leave it Kevin" Justin stopped him in mid sentence, Scott caught a glimpse of Scarlet for a second,

"He's not happy unless he's spoiling it for everybody else," Kevin replied

"I'm just trying to make the day go by, do you know what your problem is? you can't take a joke"

"Your the joke Scott you can't even ride a bike,"

"Who can't ride a bike?"

"You, you fell flat on your face like a Muppet,"

"I'd rather be a muppet, than a stuck up geek," Scott replied, Kevin went for Scott once again but got held back by Justin and Darren.

"There's no way your fighting him!" Darren shouted

"Just because he can actually get a life," Scarlet rolled her eyes, "You act like you own this place but you don't my dad does,"

"Oh is this your sister Justin?" Scott smirked, "Take it, your little sister then"

"Shut up!" Justin shouted

"Quite nice isn't she?" Scott laughed "I heard you'd go out with anything on legs,"

"Well I have better standards other than you" Scarlet replied, she could see Justin was about to burst "Leave it, Justin,"

"Anyway, Kevin no contest you can't be right all up there," Scott said

"Oh lets see shall we after school?" Kevin challenged him,

"Bring it on, I'll enilate you" Scott replied walking off

"I better go," Scarlet said to Justin and walked the other way

"Scarlet, if Scott gives you any grief just tell me" Justin said and walked away,

The next lesson she had Geography which was interesting as her mother was teaching.

"Scarlet, how are you finding today?" Olga questioned

"Um fine, thanks" Scarlet shrugged

"Good, Justin told me there was a little bit of bother at lunch earlier?" she questioned

"Just some kid saying stuff" Scarlet replied "I don't mind they think I've lived on the streets for the past month"

"Well why don't you tell them where you've been" she replied

"No because then they'll call me other names, and I'd have to tell them what happened," Scarlet said "I don't want Justin and Leo finding out about it"

"Your going to have to tell someone at some point Scarlet," Olga said as Vaughn walked into the theatre

"Your mum's right you will at some point, its not healthy to keep things bottled up in side," Vaughn added4

"I'm not" Scarlet said briefly,

"You haven't even told us what happened," Vaughn replied "We only found out through the test and what the doctor's said,"

Scarlet looked away and thought a second she couldn't talk, about what had happened to them, it was too much to face. "But you already have an idea so I don't see what the problem is,"

"That's not the point, the point is, you need to talk to someone about this Scarlet, and we know you don't want to but you need to at some point," Olga replied

"I don't see why everyone can't just mind there own business anyway, what's it to them?" Scarlet questioned

"Nothing but people will be asking questions" Vaughn said

"And you know the only friends I have at this school are Justin and Leo" Scarlet added

"That's not true," Vaughan argued "You and Kevin got up to some trouble last term,"

"Trouble what trouble?" Olga asked

"She hacked into some international company and got the whole school into trouble, nearly got arrested" Vaughn informed

"Well thanks for telling me, that was very stupid of you how did you even know how to do that anyway?"

"What is this stitch me up?!" Scarlet looked at her dad, "I have a class now, bye" Scarlet said and walked out leaving the two adults.

"So then you gonna tell us why you were living on the streets?" Elizabeth smirked in Lorna's lesson

"U'm Elizabeth" Miss Hudson warned her off, Scarlet looked and glared but got down to her work stupid kid she thought.

"Ignore her" Harley whispered behind her,

"But seriously, just because she's the head teacher's daughter doesn't mean that we shouldn't let just anyone in!" Elizabeth said, Scarlet looked over at her she was sitting next to Leo who was concentrating on some game,

"Shut up!" Scarlet banged the table and went over to her

"You know something you remind me of when I train horses..." Elizabeth began

"Should've know you were a rich bitch" Scarlet said

"That is enough!" Miss Hudson said "Sit down Scarlet, now,"

"You know training a horse isn't hard, you have to work with the animal baiting its will until it knows your its master, taking all the fight out of it until its broken that's how your gonna feel Scarlet, when I'm through with you," Elizabeth finished everybody looked shocked, Scarlet launched at her and the two girls started fighting, Scarlet pulling at Elizabeth's hair but she, pushed her back easily. Lorna came over and stood between them and Scarlet fell backwards injuring herself in the process, by pulling on her own stitches from a previous knife wound.

"Scarlet Fitzgerald!" Lorna warned her, Leo looked shocked at them both

"She started this did you hear what she said to me!" Scarlet said in disbelief

"I don't care Scarlet, cooler now!" Lorna shouted,

"Fuck you" Scarlet said and everyone laughed she picked up her bag and left.

It was soon the end of the day Olga and Vaughn found Scarlet in the cooler, Leo tagged along to.

"Fighting? Really?" Vaughn questioned her "You got into enough fights last term and I don't think your body can handle it anymore"

"She started it!" Scarlet accused her "Leo was there,!"

"That doesn't make it alright though" Olga said

"

"That girl was really mean to her," Leo backed her up

"Thank you Leo, I'm glad someone agrees with me," Scarlet said and smiled at her brother.

"Well you can apologise to Miss Hudson, and you can have detention for a week" Vaughn said

"What? What about Elizabeth is she not getting any punishment?" Scarlet asked getting up off the chair

"She will be" Vaughn said, "Come on lets all go home,"

Scarlet smiled as they went home, feeling a little better but what was she going to do about Elizabeth?

**Hope you liked it guys! Leading onto the next storyline of bullying,**


	12. Chapter 12 truth

Chapter twelve Truth

**Chapter twelve! Hope you enjoy don't forget to review, here's a trailer watch?v=wiiW_5SCARE&amp;feature= hope you enjoy watching it.**

"So did you guys have a good Christmas?" Scarlet asked whole family at dinner one night,

"We didn't celebrate it" Olga replied "The boys were old enough to know why"

"You did something though?" Scarlet questioned again

"Just a meal" Olga said

"What about you, Scarlet, do you remember Christmas day?" Vaughn questioned her, Scarlet glared at him, she knew he was trying to get her to speak up.

"Vaughn!" Olga warned

"The days just blurred together I guess," Scarlet added

"Maybe you can give us some money to make it up to us dad" Justin joked, Leo laughed breaking the tension,

"Nice try" he responded

"I'm not hungry anymore," Scarlet said and got up

"Scarlet!" Olga called after her but she went upstairs to her own room and slammed the door. A few hours later, Olga knocked on the door and Scarlet was on her bed cuddled into herself "Go away" she replied,

"You know bottling it up isn't going to work" Olga shook her head, "You need to talk to someone,"

"I have, told you!" Scarlet shouted at her

"No you haven't" Olga sat down next to her, "You have to tell someone,"

"I can't talk," Scarlet replied

"Why not?" Olga asked

"Because then it actually happened! the kids at school already think I'm some loser what are they going to think of me when they find out..." Scarlet shook her head

"Who cares?" Olga responded, "I don't care what people think of you, and you shouldn't either just concentrate on yourself," Olga kissed her on the forehead, and left her alone Scarlet went across the hall to where Justin was in his room.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet questioned him

"Not much, just...talking to Bonnie" Justin replied

"Bonnie? I thought it was Kenzie you liked" Scarlet rolled her eyes

"Who said I liked either" Justin laughed, Scarlet raised an eyebrow, "Why was dad like that with you earlier?"

"He wants to know what happened to me" Scarlet eyed the floor, and looked away... "I don't wanna hurt anyone,"

"Hurt who?" Justin said

"This family, the secrets that I could come out with, its not fair on all of you if I just dump it all on you"

"You're not dumping it on anyone, whatever it is,"

"I think I might be" Scarlet sobbed, and sat down next to Justin

"What is it?" Justin asked and held his breath for longer than a second, or more to him

"I was...raped, when I was kidnapped" Scarlet looked over to see her father standing in the door way. "I'm sorry dad"

"You don't have to be sorry, its my fault" Vaughn said

"No its not!" Scarlet said

"I didn't protect you and I'm sorry, I let you down," Vaughn began to walk away Scarlet went after him.

"You don't honestly believe that do you? You may not have been the best dad there is but I don't blame you for anything" Scarlet explained

"Don't you?" Vaughn asked

"No off course not, I didn't tell you," Scarlet argued

"I should've known," Vaughn said

"Forget that, but its neither of our faults but theirs," Scarlet said

"Maybe..." Vaughn replied, and walked down the stairs, Scarlet sighed and walked in her room,

Scarlet was now sitting in the library at school the next day

"Let's go somewhere else," she heard Elizabeth say to her friends, when they walked in they were laughing at her, Scarlet flinched.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Scarlet stood up to her,

"Yeah lets go," Alexis said Elizabeth's best friend,

"You know I do, you know what I said...in class the other day and then you jumped on me like some animal well I guess you were raised like that" she smirked, and her friends laughed

"What did you expect me to do? sit back and take it!" Scarlet argued

"Yeah actually I did" Elizabeth said and pushed her, Scarlet pushed her back.

"Scarlet!" Olga said when she walked in, Scarlet rolled her eyes "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Mrs Fitzgerald, we were just leaving, and she pushed us" Alexis spoke up and their gang walked out,

"Scarlet! What do you think your doing?" she snapped at her, Scarlet grabbed her white backpack from the table.

"Nothing! They're lying, god why can't I have five minutes piece" Scarlet shouted and walked out, Scarlet walked down the corridor to see, her dad showing her old best friend Erin around, from her old school.

"Erin? What are you doing here?" Scarlet questioned

"Oh I transfer today" Erin smiled at her and then hugged her

"Well then, I'm sure Scarlet can show you around the rest of the school," Vaughn interrupted them

"Sure thing, dad" Scarlet nodded Vaughn smiled at them before going the other way,

"So what happened to you no, calls or texts or anything?" Erin asked

"Sorry, my life's been a bit hectic, dad forced us to stay here then a lot of stuff happened..." Scarlet explained, as Justin came down the corridor,

"Erin, this is my older, older brother you remember Justin?" Scarlet said

"Of course" Erin laughed

"Erin," Justin said "Welcome to the jungle,"

"Thanks should I be worried?" Erin joked

"Nah, I'm sure you'll fit right in" Justin said "Anyway, I've gotta go classes and that" Justin patted Scarlet on the back and walked off,

"Wow I didn't remember him being hot" Erin whispered

"You did not just say that? So who do you have next?"

"Mr Windsor," Erin said

"Shame, I have some new teacher, Mr Daloverio or something next" Scarlet shrugged

"So you said a lot of stuff happened care to tell me what it is?" Erin said they looked over as Alexis and Elizabeth and their crew came over.

"Oh finally found a friend?" Elizabeth said to Scarlet, "I'm Elizabeth, just be careful you don't hang out with the wrong crowd,"

"Who makes that decision?" Erin snapped back

"No one," Alexis said "People look up to us they look down at her"

"Get lost," Scarlet muttered

"No thank you Scarlet" Vaughn interrupted

"It wasn't me it was them," Scarlet informed him

"Scarlet, you know better than that" Vaughn said and ushered her over to the end of the corridor, "Listen, um... I need to talk to you later on so can you come to my office after class please?"

"Am I in trouble?" Scarlet questioned and raised an eyebrow

"No, not at all but just come to my office and we'll talk then" Vaughn smiled, Scarlet nodded and he walked off,

"What was that all about?" Erin questioned

"dad wants to talk to me," Scarlet replied "Better get to class, um I'll meet you in the canteen might be a bit late"

"Sure thing" Erin said and walked off trying to locate her class Scarlet going the other way finding Leo occupied in a game

"Do you ever put that thing down?" Scarlet questioned

"Of course I do," Leo said as they went in Scarlet, could here, Elizabeth and Alexis laughing behind them, "Just ignore them,"

"They're not bothering me," Scarlet said

Scarlet walked out of her class in shock she had heard about this new teacher, what if he turned on her? She went to the library and saw Justin as Bonnie was leaving.

"Hey Justin its your sister," Scott smirked

"Shut up, will you?" Justin questioned

"Did you here about that new teacher?" Scarlet questioned, Justin looked at Scott,

"You can go now," he said, Scott glared at them before walking out and shoving Scarlet on the way past

"Yeah I did, probably nothing to worry about, I don't think dad would be that stupid" Justin commented

"But...what if its true,?" Scarlet questioned

"Scarlet, nothings going to happen alright I promise," Justin hugged her

"Everything alright?" Leo walked in

"Yeah um...fine" Justin said

"Why are you so upset?" Leo turned to Scarlet, Scarlet wondered if he new about her she had told Justin, and her dad had heard and probably her mum now new but did they tell him.

"I'm fine now" Scarlet nodded

At the end of the day Scarlet was walking in the corridor she didn't get a chance to speak to Vaughn as something was going on, with the new teacher. Scarlet eventually saw Vaughn and Olga in the corridor,

"You wanted to see me?" Scarlet questioned

"Ah...yes, was a bit busy earlier" Vaughn replied as they walked to his office with Olga, Scarlet turned to her

"Oh it must be serious" Scarlet stated

"Just sit down" Vaughn said and she took a seat on the sofa,

"What is it?" Scarlet asked as they all sat down

"Look we've been trying to put this off now but the police want you to make a statement this week,"

"Why?" Scarlet asked confused

"Because they want to start the investigation" Vaughn said

"That's fine" Scarlet nodded

"Come on then lets go home" Vaughn said

Scarlet smiled glad to be rid of the place.


	13. Chapter 13 into the unknown

Chapter thirteen Into the unknown

**Sorry, I haven't updated anyway enjoy,**

It was two weeks later Scarlet was getting out the car at school, the police investigation had been going ahead and Scarlet had been worried as Allie still hadn't shown up. Scarlet looked down at the test in her hands, the pregnancy test. She thought it was just a hunch not having her period for two weeks well more than that now. But the test was positive. Scarlet heard a knock on the door, it was Vaughn, she shoved the test in her bag and opened the door.

"You ready to go?" Vaughn asked her

"Yeah just coming" Scarlet grabbed her bag and saw Justin and Leo descending down the stairs

"Morning" Erin smiled walking away from Alexis and Elizabeth in the morning

"What did they want?" Scarlet questioned

"Nothing really..." Erin shrugged "Just invited me to this party"

"A party?" Scarlet asked "Are going?"

"Maybe..." Erin said

"Maybe! What happened to loyalty?" Scarlet asked

"I have to fit in!" Erin argued "You can come two they said I had a plus one, anyway what's with your brother...Leo, look at the state of him"

"He was playing some game" Scarlet shrugged she noticed Olga coming out with Vaughn towards the parents, Scarlet tried to make her exit, Erin was walking ahead waiting at the doors.

"Scarlet" she heard her mother's voice Scarlet rolled her eyes,

"What?" Scarlet asked

"Just wanted to know how you were getting on," Olga replied

"Instead of stopping me at school why don't you come round and ask me?" Scarlet said to her, Olga just started talking to Leo

"Do you call that breakfast? What time did you go to bed last night?" she asked

"Ask him" Vaughn dismissed her

"You've got to start taking better care of yourself, your fifteen not five," Olga said to Leo

"Mum leave me alone!" Leo said, Scarlet made an exit before she was asked anymore questions.

"You know Leo, you were on that game all night" Scarlet said going into French with him.

"Whatever," Leo shrugged "Why is everyone on my back all of a sudden if your going to bother me don't sit by me!" Leo snapped, and walked into the classroom taking a seat next to Abdul.

Scarlet sighed and sat with Erin at the back of the class, After Leo didn't do his presentation it was now just worksheets.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on then?" Erin questioned "Your mum and dad are so different now not like I remember them"

"I was... kidnapped" Scarlet said "They're just on at me for the stupid investigation"

"Oh I'm sorry to here that" Erin replied

"It's fine" Scarlet shrugged and they left the lesson as the bell rang,

Scarlet heard Alexis and Elizabeth smirking behind, her in the corridor,

"Well what are you smirking at?" Scarlet shouted

"Kidnapped really, is that really how you wanna go? Everyone knows that you lived on the street stop lying," Christina one of their friends said

"I'm not lying!" Scarlet shouted at them "You stupid bitches!"

"Well that reaction proves it," Elizabeth said

"Look whatever okay, believe what you want" Scarlet shrugged, Justin saw the altercation happening with Kenzie across the corridor,

"Well maybe we could be friends" Elizabeth said

"What?" Scarlet questioned

"You heard about my party right do you wanna come, let's see what your really like, see if you really are your father's daughter, or can you push the boundaries a little bit, like a wild child?" Elizabeth smirked and walked off.

"That was weird" Erin said "Complete personality change in 5 seconds or what?"

"What was that all about?" Justin questioned

"Elizabeth invited me to a party, tonight" Scarlet replied

"I thought you hated each other, that's what Justin said" Kenzie added

"Yeah but now's my chance to like show them who I am they just think I'm some school swot or something now we can spend time with each other and see if we really hate one an other" Scarlet explained and walked off with Erin.

"That don't seam right" Justin said "Will you go and keep an eye on her?"

"I was invited earlier...why can't you go?" Kenzie questioned

"Haven't been invited and I don't think, Scarlet would like me spying on her anyways," Justin said

"Sure thing" Kenzie smiled

Meanwhile Scarlet decided to go and see her dad and ask him about the party, he was in his office with Olga.

"Everything alright?" Vaughn questioned

"Yeah...can I ask you something?" Scarlet wondered

"Sure fire away," Vaughn replied

"Can I go to Elizabeth's party tonight please?" Scarlet questioned "I don't want to be the only one not going, Erin's coming to, you remember Erin right?"

"I thought you hated Elizabeth?" Olga interrupted

"She says she wants to get to know me" Scarlet shrugged

"A party...I'm not sure, It's risky with Allie disappearing and the investigation on going" Vaughn sighed

"Please dad?" Scarlet asked

"Well it's the first time you've been out since you've been back home except from at school, are you sure your ready, you have nothing to prove to them" Vaughn explained

"Yeah I'll be fine," Scarlet nodded "Trust me dad,"

"Maybe if Justin goes or Leo," Olga suggested, Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"I don't think, Leo would be going anywhere with me, he didn't do his presentation in French because of his stupid video game, and he practically bit my head off," Scarlet said

"Alright, then um...I'll think about it" Vaughn said

"I hate it when you say that" Scarlet said

"I'll find you at the end of the day okay?" Vaughn wondered

"Fine" Scarlet said

It was soon time for science and again with Mr Windsor,

"Sir why do we have you again?" Scarlet questioned

"Because Scarlet, your father insists we bend over backwards for Havelock high" Mr Windsor said

"Well he is your boss" Scarlet replied

"Less of that, thank you" Mr Windsor said

"Leo, dad'll go mad if he finds out you've been playing that in class" Scarlet stated

"Bog of Scarlet, leave me alone, why don't you find some of your own friends instead of hastling me all the time?" Leo snapped and moved away from his seat,

"Watch this" Erin smirked and made a paper areoplane and threw it at Leo

"Stop it Scarlet,!" Leo shouted

"It wasn't me!" Scarlet defended herself

"Yeah right little miss perfect... always giving everyone hastle all the time causing trouble no wonder dad left it was because of you, and he was glad when you were gone" Leo shouted, Scarlet stared in shock

"I hate to interrupt this sibling rivalry but if you can continue this at home instead of this science class" Mr Windsor said,

"You know what Leo, Fuck you, the only reason you play that stupid game is because your a loner and has nothing better to do with your life," Scarlet said, and everyone laughed

"Right Cooler now, that language will not be tolerated" Mr Windsor shouted Scarlet rolled her eyes, and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sure my dad will be pleased your sending students out when Havelock are roaming the halls" Scarlet hissed and walked out.

Scarlet felt sick she wanted to throw up, she saw Justin in the corridor, should she tell him? Leo wasn't the best person right now.

"What are you doing out of class...?" Justin asked

"Got sent out, for having a go at Leo" Scarlet shrugged

"Leo?" Justin questioned

"Justin...I need to tell you something," Scarlet said, Justin took Scarlet aside to one room

it about Allie...or the investigation?" Justin asked, Scarlet shook her head, "Well what is it then?"

"I...think...well, I know I'm pregnant"


End file.
